Touya's Dilemma
by Erailea Evenstar
Summary: Touya gets turned into a..... FOUR YEAR OLD! Plus to make matters worse he's separated from the group, so everyone is worried about him. They have to find the child before harm does and find a way to return him to normal. Along the way they befriend two p
1. Prologue

Little Touya- the awther doesn't own Yu Yu Hak... Haki.... Hakisho  
  
Tara- Hakusho babe.  
  
Little Touya- Oh.  
  
Hope you enjoy it.  
  
  
  
Prologue  
  
A great battle was going on in a field of the Makai. The spirit Detectives and the two remain Shinobi, Jin and Touya, were fighting and evil demon who was threaten the Ningenkai, human world.  
  
The demon has jet-black skin with bright acid green eyes and he wore all black attire. The demon lord was stronger than they had originally thought, so now they were caught off guard and he had the upper hand. The fact that he had many minions did not help the group either because now they had to fight their way through them to get to their intended target.  
  
Punches, kicks and spirit energy flew through the air with immense speed and power. As the minions of the demon lord fell and the team got closer to him, problems began to arise. The demon lord formed a ball in-between his hands, which was vertical to the ground. He laughed hideously before throwing the ball of energy to the group of fighters. As the energy ball hit the ground the Shinobi and the Spirit Detectives jumped out of the way so that the attack only killed the demon lord's minions, which only made him laugh harder.  
  
"That freak!" Yusuke yelled. Yusuke Urameshi is a boy of fifteen year. He has jet-black hair, which is sleeked back, and brown eyes. His attire consisted of dark blue pants, a red short sleeve T-shirt and black slipper like shoes.  
  
The demon lord laughed even more hideously than before. "Now it is time for one of you to go," the demon, in his awful voice, said. He formed another ball of energy in his hands, but this time he through it at his feet where it exploded and a white gas spread rapidly.  
  
"Run!" Kurama cried as he recognized the gas as the one that could change you into a younger state if breathed in; he had encountered the gas for an item called the Idun box. Kurama, Youko, or Shuuichi are his names. He is a sixteen-year-old with bright red hair that goes to about middle of his back and green eyes. He was clothed in white pants and a, light gray, long sleeve shirt. He looked like a human teenage boy, named Shuuichi but in reality he was really a kitsune, fox demon, of a millennia old, named Youko Kurama or Kurama as his friends call him but when in his demon for people generally call him Youko.  
  
"Jin can't you blow it away with your wind powers," Yusuke asked hurriedly.  
  
The wind master, Jin, shook his head, "No Urameshi, if I try it will come over us anyway," he said with his Irish accent. Jin is a wind demon whose age is unknown, but one can guess that he is around a millennia old because he is a master of his element,by looking at him one would properly guess that he is around sixteen years old though. He has bright red hair, which is cut so it comes in on an angle to the base of his neck, pointy ears (like an elf's but longer) and deep blue eyes. A small whit horn is on his head, positioned a bit down from the top of his head and a small white fang that lies in front of his bottom lip. Jin's attire contained white pants, white straps that make and 'x' over his chest and back, tape like material on his arms going from his elbows to his wrists and ninja type foot wear (material that covers most on the foot except for the sides and the toes).  
  
The moment Jin stopped talking a vine came out of nowhere and was heading strait for Yusuke. Touya was the only one to notice this and called out a warning, but to no avail. He quickly, and with out thinking, stepped into the vines path, making it wrap itself relentlessly around him and pulled him in the air.  
  
Touya is around Jin's age and looked to be about sixteen as well. He has light blue hair with green spike like bangs that jut off to the left and partly cover his left eye. He wore semi baggy light bluish-gray pants, a blue scarf like belt with a light purple stone in the center, a dark blue short sleeve shirt, which can almost be classified as a tank top, and black slipper like shoes.  
  
Yusuke whipped around and saw Touya dangling helplessly in the air with the vine completely wrapped around him, "Touya!"  
  
Jin turned and looked on in horror as his friend struggled to escape his captor, he was at the mercy of the vines now. Jin blasted a shield of wind in front of himself and Yusuke as the white gas was about to come on top of them, but as predicted he was having a hard time holding it back.  
  
Yusuke aided Jin with the use of his spirit energy to form a shield behind the wind master's one, adding defense.  
  
The vines were soon discovered to be controlled by one of the dark lords minions, whom was hiding in a tree away from the gas. Touya lay over above the thick fog of the white gas and was he struggled against the vines tight grasp, for it was starting to choke him. What happened next he would have rather not occurred, the vines let go and he fell into the thick foggy gas below.  
  
A moment after Touya's plunge into the substance it started to disappear. Jin and Touya let their shield's diminish when the gas was gone.  
  
Jin took one look at Touya and blanched, a few yards away sat a four-year- old Touya. He looked like he had before he had fallen except for the fact that he was now much younger.  
  
The demon lord laughed again and a moment later the childish Touya, who was looking around curiously, disappeared.  
  
"Touya!" Jin cried as this happened before his eyes. "What did you do with him!" he yelled angrily, which was a rare feat for him because he is usually always happy. The demon lord smirked, "Even I do not know." With that said he disappeared leaving a very angry Jin and the rest of the group wondering where the child version of Touya had gone.  
  
  
  
So what did you think of it so far. Good, bad, OK. What? Review and tell me, all I need is a one-word answer, though you are welcome to write more (I actually encourage it but if you don't want to that's aright too.)  
  
The faster you review the faster the next chapter gets up.... and don't say "Oh other people will," because then no one reviews or just one person does and the next chapter doesn't get up for a LONG time. So please review.  
  
I need at least three (3) reviews to continue, arigatou (thank you). 


	2. A boy lost and found

I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho but I do own my two females, Tara and Kara.  
  
Thanks Arctic_Fox, sahar369, and Shanna for reviewing.  
  
On with the story (please review after)  
  
  
  
Chapter 1  
  
A boy lost and found  
  
The moon was out in full and the stars scattered the dark sky as a young woman, looking about twenty, walked down the beach near her house. She has brown eyes and light brown hair with blond highlights, which came to the middle of her back. She was wearing a blue swim bikini (it has a full bathing suit like top and bottom but her stomach and mid back were uncovered), with a beach skirt around her waist; it was the same color as her bikini and had different color flowers on it, and no shoes were on her feet. This young woman's name is Tara.  
  
She stopped as she head crying coming from somewhere ahead of her. 'That sounds like a child,' she thought. She started jogging down the beach until she saw the source of the noise; it was a little boy who looked no more than four years old. He had light blue hair and green bangs and was wearing blue-gray pants and dark blue short sleeve shirt on.  
  
Tara stepped in front of the child and knelt down. "Hey there," she said softly and caringly. The young boy stopped his crying; no tears were on his face he had just been crying out for help.  
  
"What's tour name little one," she asked.  
  
"Touya," the child responded, his voice sounding exactly like it should for his age.  
  
Tara smile, "Touya huh," the child nodded his head. "Where are your parents Touya?" she asked him.  
  
Touya's bottom lip shook a bit, "I don't know," he said sounding as if he were ready to cry.  
  
Tara smiled wearily, "Hey you can stay with me until we find your parents," she told him. "Does that sound good?" Touya smiled and nodded his head.  
  
"Alright then," Tara said and picked him up. She positioned him so that he was on her side, his legs dangling on either side of her waist. She began her walk home with the child in her arms. Along the way Touya looked around in fascination while sucking on his thumb.  
  
After about ten minutes they arrived at her house, it was white and had two stories; it was a bit too much room for one person. They went inside and were greeted by the cool air from the air conditioner, which made Touya laugh happily for being in a cooler climate.  
  
Tara laughed lightly and touched Touya's little nose with her index finger. Touya looked to be cross-eyed as he looked down at Tara's finger before laughing and kicking his feet lightly.  
  
"Alright you," Tara said as she took her finger away, "Let's get you in the bath, your covered in sand." She walked down the hallway to her left and then made a right into her bedroom and picked up the phone, "But first I'd better get you some cloths. Luckily my good friend has a boy your age."  
  
Tara dialed the number and a moment later she began to talk, "Hey Kara, it's me. I'm fine thanks, you?. Good, good. Ya I was calling to ask you a favor. No, no, nothing is wrong, I just came upon a four year old named Touya on the beach today."  
  
Touya lightly kicked his legs, Tara looked down at him and smiled before setting him on the ground where he promptly got up and went over to the bed. He climbed up on it and star down, a moment later he started bouncing up and down happily, his voice shaking as he bounced.  
  
Tara laughed, "Yep, that's him in the background, he's bouncing on my bed. you read my mind, I just need cloths for tonight and tomorrow. Sure you can come shopping with me tomorrow. Alright see you soon." She hung up the phone and turned to Touya who was still bouncing happily on the bed.  
  
Tara smiled and walked over to the child, his bouncing continued as he looked up at her. She reached out and caught him as he was falling back to the bed and picked him up, Touya laughed. Tara carried him out of her room and in to the bathroom.  
  
Once in the bathroom she shut the door almost all of the way, leaving it about an inch and a half open. Tara sat Touya down on the lid of the toilet as she set about filling the tub with warm water. When that was done she set Touya on the edge of the tub, where she removed his cloths.  
  
Tara turned her head when she heard her friend's voice. "I'm in the bathroom with him," she called out (her friend had a key to her house just as Tara had one to hers). She then turned back to Touya and set him in the tub, the water coming to just above his waist.  
  
Touya laughed and started splashing the water with the palms of his hands happily. Tara smiled at the small child as he played with the water, seeming to have not a care in the world.  
  
Kara walked into the bathroom, "Hey there girl." Tara turned and sat and sat so that she could see both her friend and Touya. Kara smiled as she watched the little boy play, "Tara, is he." she stopped her questions when her friend nodded her head.  
  
Kara is almost thirty years old but she looks to be twenty-two, she has dirty blond hair, though it could almost be considered brown, and green eyes. She was wearing a green dress with small blue flowers all over it; it ended just below her knees.  
  
"Well," Kara said, "I have these for the little tike to sleep in," she held up a pair of red shorts and a denim short sleeve shirt.  
  
"Thanks," Tara said as Kara handed them to her. Touya had stopped playing by now and was peering curiously over the side of the tub.  
  
"Hi Touya," Kara said, Touya looked up at her. He gave a small, shy, wave before sinking back into the tub. He found the soap and started playing with that.  
  
Kara laughed lightly, "He's a cutie." Tara nodded her head. "Anyway, I'll put this other set of cloths on your bed and I'll see you tomorrow."  
  
"Thanks again Kara," Tara said.  
  
"No problem," Kara responded as she left the bathroom.  
  
Tara turned back to Touya in time to see the bar of soap fly from his hands and hit the other end of the tub making him laugh gleefully.  
  
"All right you," Tara said as she grabbed a washcloth and the soap. She washed the child and drained the water before toweling him off and putting him in the borrowed cloths. Touya looked down at his feet and wriggled his toes before looking up and hopping out the door. Tara laughed at the boys' abundant amount of energy and thought to herself, 'Kids,' before going after him.  
  
  
  
Touya's alright ^_^ But will the others figure this out too? And will Touya be able to return to what he once was?  
  
Review to get the next chapter up soon, at least 3 reviews are needed. 


	3. Shopping and Teddy Bears

I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or the cars the two women own (though I wish I did, they're SWEET cars. Or as my history teacher would say they're Phat. lol)  
  
I usually don't update in the middle of the week but I have a reviewer that appears to be loyal, or just addicted to the story (either way your cool). So I had to, other wise I'd feel bad. So thanks 'ToUyAsLvR', also thanks 'Suni Daughter of Moro' for your review.  
  
(For those wondering when the action/adventure comes in, it's in a few chapters. I just need to set everything up to get there first so please be patient)  
  
So with out further a due here's the story.  
  
  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Shopping and Teddy Bears  
  
The following morning Tara awoke before Touya and set about making breakfast, which consisted of pancakes, bacon and juice.  
  
As she was finishing up Touya walked in while rubbing his right eye with the back of his right hand. He walked over to the table and climbed onto one of the chairs, that where around it, so that his back was to Tara.  
  
Tara brought a plate of warm pancakes and beacon, already cut, with maple syrup on, to Touya and gave him a child's fork (she had them because Kara was always over). Touya munched quietly on his breakfast. Tara then grabbed her own meal and sat next to Touya; she poured herself and Touya a glass of orange juice.  
  
They ate quietly, enjoying their meals and each other's company. When they finished Tara took the dishes into the kitchen and began washing them. Touya peered through the bars on the back of the chair, watching Tara as she was doing her washing.  
  
As Tara finished there was a cry of, "But he started it mama," that came from the direction of the front door, making Touya turn around.  
  
"Come in Kara, I'm just finishing the dishes," Tara called to her friend, without looking behind her.  
  
"Mom, he hit me," came the winning voice of a small child.  
  
"Luke be quite, and Darien keep your hands to yourself or you're going strait to your rooms when we get home. Is that understood?" Kara half yelled at her two kids.  
  
"Yes," were their answers.  
  
"Good," Kara said. She then saw Touya looking at them curiously and she smiled, "Morning Touya, how are you?"  
  
Touya merely nodded his head before climbing out of the chair where her ran to Tara and clung to her leg. Tara looked down at him and laughed lightly before drying her hands and rubbing his head. She bent over and picked up Touya and carried him over to Kara and her kids, Touya hid his face from view.  
  
"Touya, this is Kara, you met her yesterday," Tara said causing Touya lift his head. Today she was wearing tan khaki, a short sleeve red shirt that clung to her figure and black sandals.  
  
"This is Luke," she pointed to a boy his age. He had dirty blond hair and blue eyes. He was wearing jean overalls, which had shorts as the bottom, a red shirt underneath, blue socks and white sneakers with ninja's on them.  
  
"This is Daren," Tara motioned to a seven-year-old boy. He has light brown hair and hazel eyes. He was wearing his favorite T-Rex short sleeve shirt, which was orange with the dinosaur looking as if it was ripping through the shirt, a pair of black shorts and black sneakers with dinosaurs on them.  
  
"And boys this is Touya," Tara finished as she bounced Touya a bit. After meeting everyone Touya hid his face again. "We should get you dressed huh? Tara half asked, half stated.  
  
"Go ahead," Kara said, "And you'd better change too my dear, unless that is you want to go shopping in you pajamas," she added as Tara walked down the hall.  
  
"Yep, how'd you guess," Tara called back jokingly before disappearing into her room and closing the door.  
  
Tara changed Touya into the other set of cloths Kara had given her the night before, which was dark blue shorts, and a forest green shirt with a black ninja on the front. She slipped his slipper like shoes on, the ones that she had found him in. When he was all dressed she brushed his light blue hair and then sent him out to Kara.  
  
Tara quickly changed into a pair of blue shorts with flowers of different colors on them, a purple shirt, and blue pool sandals. She brushed her hair out and let it hang loosely on her back.  
  
Kara saw her coming down the hall, "Ready now?"  
  
"Just need my wallet and keys," Tara replied. When that was all set they walked out to the driveway. Kara walked to her bluish-silver Aston Martin DB7 convertible. Tara opened the passenger side door and placed Touya in the seat of her silver Ferrari 360 Spyder convertible and fastened his seatbelt. She then got into the drivers side and put on her shades and put her hair in a quick bun before putting down the top and starting the engine.  
  
Together the two friends drove to the mall, which was only about a fifteen- minute drive. Touya was laughing for sometime as the wind whipped by him, blowing his bangs every which way.  
  
When they got to their destination they parked close to one of the clothing stores and put up the tops to their cars. They then walked into the store and did a bit of cloths shopping for the children.  
  
After about an hour of looking around and picking things up the two girls were done. Together they had spent around three hundred dollars on just children's cloths; they had bought sandals, t-shirts, shorts, long pants, swimwear, sneakers, socks, underwear and hats.  
  
"Next is cloths for us!" Kara exclaimed.  
  
Tara laughed at her friend, "I always knew you liked shopping."  
  
Kara smiled, "Gives me something to do and besides I usually didn't spend a lot of money. It usually a lot less than what we had spent in Kiddies, and I must say that store has such a stupid name."  
  
Tara laughed again, "Maybe but it has lots of children's cloths and your kids just keep growing."  
  
"That they do," Kara replied. "Let's go put these bags in the car before we go for ourselves, they'll just get in the way  
  
Tara agreed and they quickly put their bags into the car before re-entering the mall. After a short walk the small group walked into a store named 'Ladies Night' to get some cloths for themselves. The two women browsed around picking up something's that caught their interest.  
  
"Do you think this will look bad on me?" Kara asked, holding up an icy blue dress.  
  
Tara looked over and thought for a moment, "Maybe," she said teasingly getting a face from her friend. "Go try in on."  
  
Kara left her two children with Tara as she went to the changing room; she came out a couple of minutes later. "So?" Kara asked as she modeled the dress for her friend.  
  
Tara nodded her head, "Not bad, it makes you look like you look even younger then you already do."  
  
Kara smiled, "Then I'm so getting it," she said as if she were a teen, making Tara laugh.  
  
Just then Daren and Luke started fighting, "Mom Daren hit me!"  
  
"Did not!"  
  
"Did too!"  
  
"Did not!"  
  
"Did too" "Did n...." Daren was cut off when his mother started yelling at them, "You two stop it now! You're going to your rooms when we get home."  
  
"That's not fair!" they declared.  
  
Tara let go of Touya's hand for a moment as she squatted down in front of them, "If you two behave for the remainder of the time we are here, I'll buy you ice cream."  
  
"Really?" Luke asked and when Tara nodded her head, he cheered.  
  
Tara got back on her feet and took Touya's outstretched hand, "Let's get out of this store Kara."  
  
Kara agreed and she quickly changed back into her own cloths. They then went and paid for the cloths they had liked.  
  
"Alright, next stop the toy store," Tara said. She looked down when she felt a light tap on her hand; she stopped and picked Touya up knowing that's what he wanted.  
  
As they walked into the toys store Kara's children ran ahead to go looking for things they wanted their mother to buy. Kara did not bother to chase after them and just followed Tara, who was still holding Touya.  
  
Touya stuck his thumb in his moth and looked all over the store curiously. Tara laughed at the small child's immediate attraction to the store, "What do you want little man." Knowing he was not going to answer she walked down an isle, she stopped when Touya outstretched his little arm and made a fist and let it go rapidly as if saying 'I want.'  
  
Tara followed his hand and smiled when she saw what he wanted, a giant teddy bear, which was a bit bigger than him, with silky light brown fur and black eyes. She took the teddy bear down and handing it to Touya, who was still in her arm. He took his thumb out of his mouth and hugged the big bear. Tara laughed and set him on the floor on his feet, Touya tried to walk and carry the bear but tripped on it falling to the ground, on top of the bear. He laughed happily and got up and tried again but once again fell, making him laugh even more.  
  
Tara smiled at the child and took the big bear away from him, making him pout, "This is a bit too big for you to carry little one, but here..." she handed him a smaller bear with dark drown silky fur, which he hugged just as happily, "Carry that one for me."  
  
Sometime later Daren and Luke came running up with a bunch of things in their arms, "Mommy we want these," Daren said.  
  
Kara frowned at her kids, "Pick one boys."  
  
"Why!" Her children exclaimed "Pick one or you get nothing, you did get some toys last week, you really don't need anymore," Kara said. Her boys groaned and walked off to decide which toy they each wanted the most.  
  
Kara looked down at her hands, which had toys in them and laughed, "Got just a few things for the little thing."  
  
Tara laughed lightly, her hands were also full of thing that Touya wanted, and Touya was helping of course. "I don't think his smile could get any bigger, what do you think?"  
  
"Nope," Kara replied, "I don't think he wants to wait to get home to play either Tara, so we should hurry." It was true Touya looked as if he was going to sit down and play with the toys in his hands at any moment.  
  
"You know Tara, I'm jealous of you," Kara said, "I had to go through eighteen month of pregnancy and two labors to have my kids, and they are pain the butts sometimes may I add, but you found this perfect little child on the beach for crying out loud."  
  
This made Tara laugh, "Fate has a sense of humor sometime Kara my friend.  
  
"It sure does," Kara replied with a light laugh.  
  
A few minutes later they went to the cash register and paid for everything and left the store. Tara had bought Touya a couple of teddy bears, a bunch of other stuffed animals, an interactive children's musical keyboard, a couple of action figures which consisted of ninja's and super hero's, water toys, a box of miniature cars and a kit of dragons and dragon hunters. Daren had chosen to get a super soaker and Luke got an army truck for his soldiers.  
  
Kara and Tara walked out of the mall to their cars, the children at their sides. "One last stop before we go home," Tara said as she put her bag in the car. "Ice cream!" She said gleefully.  
  
"Ya!" Kara's boys yelled happily as they quickly clambered into their mother's car.  
  
  
  
Shopping what a wonderful thing.... *cough, cough* (I hate shopping and I'm a girl O_o)  
  
When are the others going to find where Touya is? How are they going to get Touya back to normal?  
  
Stay tuned for the answer (I need at least 3 reviews to continue)  
  
Arigato (thank you) 


	4. Location Confirmed

Hello readers, sorry for the delay but the chapter is here (please don't hurt me with hard and or sharp objects)  
  
I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho.  
  
Enjoy!  
  
  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Location Confirmed  
  
Half way back to Tara's house the group stopped off at an ice cream parlor called 'Sweet Snow'. Tara ordered everyone ice cream, Daren got a small chocolate Sunday, Luke got a small vanilla cone with rainbow sprinkles, Kara got a medium chocolate and vanilla twist cone and Tara ordered a medium chocolate cone to share with Touya. Kara picked up napkins as they walked over to an empty table.  
  
"Yummy!" Luke cried happily as he took a bit of his cone, "Thank you aunty Tara."  
  
"Ya thanks," Daren said before taking a bite of his Sunday.  
  
"Ditto," Kara said.  
  
"No problem guys," Tara said with a wave of her hand. She looked down at Touya who, was in her lap, seemed more interested in his smaller teddy bear than the ice cream.  
  
"Hey Touya," Tara said and nudged his arm, "Wanna bite." When Touya looked up and nodded his head she smile and lowered the cone for him. He took a small bite off the top and then Tara took a bite.  
  
When he wanted more he lightly pulled on Tara's hand, she lowered it again and he took another bite. Soon enough he was done eating, he had eaten about half the ice cream. Tara laughed, "It looks like your face liked the ice cream too Touya," and it was true, he had chocolate all over his mouth and some on his cheeks. Tara cleaned him up before working on the remainder of the ice cream.  
  
"That's what happens when you have kids, especially little ones," Kara said, "They steal your food and make a mess of themselves," she finished with a laugh.  
  
When they were done with their ice cream they went back to their cars and headed back to Tara's house. Within seven minutes they were there and the children started playing in the living room with both Touya's new toys and some of the toys that had been left last time Kara and the kids were over.  
  
Tara put the cloths she had bought in their proper places; Touya's cloths went in the dresser draws in his room, which was next to Tara's, and Tara put her cloths in her closet and dresser draws.  
  
******  
  
Yusuke burst into Koenma's room, "Koenma!" he hollered angrily.  
  
The baby for of Koenma jumped in surprise as Yusuke burst in. Koenma's baby form looked to be three or four, with brown hair, golden brown eyes and a rather large blue hat with a Japanese symbol on the front. He was wearing tan colored pants, a blue long sleeve shirt with and a red scarf like belt. A light blue pacifier was in his mouth.  
  
"What is it Yusuke!" Koenma yelled when he had regained his composer.  
  
"You know what happened!" Yusuke yelled back  
  
Koenma sighed, "Yes I do. You told me last night and this morning. Touya was turned into a child, this is what your yelling about again isn't it?"  
  
Yusuke nodded his head but did not say anything because at that moment his friends came into the room. Kuwabara, a fifteen year old boy with orange hair that came to a rounded point just in front of his forehead and brown eyes, walked in the room first. He was wearing blue pants, a white short sleeve shirt and black shoes.  
  
Kurama was behind him, followed by Jin and finally Hiei. Hiei is a fire demon that is about seven hundred years old but looks to be sixteen. He wore semi baggy black pants with a black cloak like shirt over it. His eyes are red and his hair is jet black with white spike like streaks in the front; it defies gravity by sticking upwards.  
  
"There is no need to worry about him..." Koenma began, but was cut off by Jin.  
  
"'At do you mean no worries!" He cried, "Touya's a little thing, defenseless, and in danger."  
  
"Jin calm down," Koenma said, "I assure you that Touya is alright." This statement made everyone close their mouths and await Koenma's explanation. He soon continued, "I have gotten a strange reading from within the Ningenkai, which came right after Touya's disappearance. I believe this was Touya, under that demon lords energy anyways. I sent Botan to check it out this morning."  
  
"So there is a chance that Touya is in safe hands," Kurama said.  
  
Koenma nodded, "Precisely what I'm saying."  
  
Just then a girl burst through the door yelling, "Koenma I've found him!" The girl looked to be sixteen with pink eyes, long light blue hair in a high ponytail and she was wearing a pink kimono, a white obi sash, white socks and pink sandals.  
  
"Botan where is he then?" Koenma asked, keeping his cool.  
  
"I've been following him all day, he's still a child I have you know, and he seems fine. A woman name Tara found him and she's taking care of him, quite good care of him actually," Botan said not answering his question fully. "So let's go get 'im," Jin said anxiously.  
  
"Jin please calm down. I know you want to go get your friend back but there is no point to, is there?" Koenma asked, when Jin did not respond he went on. "We should first try and find something that will return Touya back to his original state before going and getting him, or else we will just be putting his and the woman's lives in danger."  
  
"What item are you talking about," Hiei said in his normal dry tone.  
  
Koenma sighed, "To tell you the truth I'm not to sure what it is either. I've heard about it, but I've never seen it. I think it is some sort of drink but I'm not too sure."  
  
"Well this stinks," Kuwabara said without much thought, but the truth was this predicament was not too good.  
  
The group stood in silence until Kuwabara broke it, "Don't you guys think that we should help protect Touya.... I mean Koenma said a strange power went with him so don't you think others could have felt it, ones not so friendly."  
  
Kurama chuckled, "That's quite intelligent Kuwabara."  
  
Kuwabara laughed happily, "Thank you," he said with much pride.  
  
Hiei huffed, "You can go but I have no desire to go to the Ningenkai."  
  
"That's alright Hiei, they'll pick you up when they come back," Botan said with a wave of her hand.  
  
"Hn," was Hiei's only response.  
  
"You don't understand," Koenma said with a sigh. "By going there you will attract demon to yourselves, thus harming them. The Spirit Detectives aren't like by most demons if you have forgotten."  
  
"Yes but if we don't go demons will probably be looking for the strange power the felt before, endangering many people's lives," Kurama pointed out. "Plus it's not like we are going to show off our powers, so other demons might not find us."  
  
"Alright, Alright," Koenma said in defeat. "But you will be held responsible if anything happens."  
  
"Nothing will," Jin said cheerfully.  
  
  
  
So how is it so far?  
  
For those of you wondering, the action starts in chapter 6 but chapter 5 tells you about what is to come (what they are to face). You'll understand when we get there; hopefully you'll understand the chapters that led up to it too.  
  
I need reviews to continue. 


	5. Attacking Teddy Bears and the Beach

I don't own Yu Yu hakusho.  
  
Thank you Jaynee Bubbanee and Pseudo-lux-serpens for reviewing.  
  
  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Attacking Teddy Bears and the Beach  
  
At Tara's house the children were playing with Luke's Marines, which he had left at the house last time he was there. The boys were playing Marines verse teddy bears.  
  
"Sir we need more bombs, the enemy is getting closer," Luke said as he moved one of his marines.  
  
"Roger that, send the jets out," Daren replied before handing Touya army jet. "Don't fail us pilot."  
  
Touya laughed and took the jet after putting down his marine. He walked over to the stuffed animals with one hand in the air, the one holding the jet. When he got to them he pressed a button on the back of the jet releasing two toy bombs on his small teddy bear. He then knelt down and knocked it over with a cry of, "Ya," with his hands in the air before jumping back to the other boys.  
  
"Sir, one is down but the others are still alive," Luke cried.  
  
"These creatures are just too pudgy," Daren said, "The bombs aren't effecting the bigger ones."  
  
Touya looked down at the plane in his hands then to his big teddy bear. "They will go down," Touya cried before throwing the plane at the big bear, knocking it over.  
  
"He killed it," Daren cried in joy.  
  
"We won! Yahoo!" Luke cried and started dancing around.  
  
"Lets all get in the truck men and go party," Daren said as he moved his Marines to the truck, he was about to go play with it when Luke interrupted.  
  
"That's my truck," Luke said as he grabbed it away from his older brother.  
  
"So," Daren said as he too it back.  
  
"Give it back Daren, I just got it today," Luke complained, but Daren did not give it back.  
  
"Mom!" Luke cried, "Make him give it back!"  
  
Kara put her herbal tea down on the table, there was one in the living room, and looked over at her boys, Touya had one of his smaller teddy bears in his arms and was walking to Tara. "Daren give Luke his truck now or you'll come sit near me, and Luke don't rip things out of peoples hands."  
  
Daren half growled as the tossed the truck to his brother, accidentally hitting his little brother. "Ow!" Luke yelled, "Mom he hurt me," he said on the verge of tears.  
  
"I didn't mean it!" Daren exclaimed  
  
"Did too!" Luke yelled  
  
"Did not!"  
  
"Did t..." His mother interrupted him.  
  
"Daren get your little butt over here, you are sitting next to me for five minutes. You know better than to throw things at people, and any complaints it'll be longer."  
  
"But mom he started it!" he exclaimed.  
  
"Ten minutes, and unless you want it longer I suggest you get your butt over here," Kara said before taking a sip of her tea. Daren groaned as he walked over to his mother and sat down.  
  
Luke rubbed his leg, "Touya come back." Touya looked up at Tara then to Luke, he got off Tara's lap and went to play again.  
  
They two boys took out the keyboard Touya had gotten that day and took turns hitting the keys as they lit up; the keys helped them play specific songs or rhymes.  
  
Soon enough Daren was allowed to go play, the three then took turns playing on the keyboard. After a while the two smaller boys began to yawn. Tara looked over and saw Touya yawn and rub his eye sleepily, "Time for bed I take it," she said with a light laugh.  
  
Kara smiled, "Yep, I'll see you tomorrow." She got up and walked over and picked up the half asleep Luke, who had decided to curl up on the couch. "Touya, Daren can you please pick up the toys," Kara said to the two boys. Daren quickly picked the toys up with the help of Touya and Tara, Kara helped a bit but she did not want to wake Luke who had fallen asleep.  
  
"Bye guys, see you tomorrow," Tara said quietly as they went out side to their car. Kara waved before getting in her car and driving away.  
  
Tara looked down at Touya, who was at her side, as he gave a big yawn. "All right little man, let's give you a bath before you go down," she said as she picked him up and carried him to the bathroom. She gave him a quick bath and changed him into his pajamas, which were the same as yesterdays but this time they were his cloths. She carried him to his room and set him in bed, it was a child's bed for this was where Luke usually slept when Kara stayed over. As soon as Touya's head hit the pillow he was asleep. Tara smiled and kissed his forehead making him groan lightly.  
  
Tara walked out and brought some of his toys into his room, cleaning her living room a bit. After that was done she went and had her own shower and changed into a pair of purple shorts and a green t-shirt. Before going to her own bed she checked up on Touya and she frowned when she saw him tossing and turning in his sleep. She picked up a small teddy bear and placed it in his arms, this made his stop moving about as he hugged the bear.  
  
The next morning Tara and Touya had breakfast before getting changed in their swimwear, they were going to the beach as soon as Kara arrived (she only live about seven or eight minutes away, in a car).  
  
About five minutes after they were all ready Kara and her two children arrived. They walked to the beach, Tara live right on the beach but they had decided to go to the public beach, which was only a ten-minute walk.  
  
Upon arriving they saw that not too many people were there but they were not surprised because it was still early. They set up their things far enough from the water that at high tide the water still would not be hitting them.  
  
Tara and Kara put sunscreen on the boys before they ran down to the water and played in the shallows, laughing as the waves hit them. The two adults watched with a smile as the put sunscreen on themselves.  
  
Two and a half hours later, eleven thirty, Tara sat down near the water with Touya and Luke at her sides, trying to build a sand castle. Touya picked up the his red bucket, which sat at his side, and filled it up with the sea water, which was right behind him. He brought back the water and poured it into the mote that him and Luke had built as Tara worked on the castle.  
  
At this time Yusuke and his friends were walking down the beach, enjoying the sunshine and light breeze that came up off the water. Jin was especially enjoying himself as he was used to being in dark places.  
  
Jin saw a young looking girl with brown hair and blond streaks, wearing a blue swim bikini, playing in the sand with two boys, one had dirty blond hair and blue eyes, the other had light blue hair with green bangs on his left and blue eyes.  
  
Jin stopped mid stride as he was passing them, just as the boy with light blue hair and green bangs came to his eyes. He looked at his half in shock, "Touya?"  
  
The boy, Touya, looked up at the person who had said his name before quickly hiding behind the woman next to him, Tara. He looked around Tara's arm at the man. Tara looked at Touya before looking up at the red head who knew his name.  
  
"Can I help you?" She asked.  
  
Jin blinked and smiled, "I think I've found 'em," he said to himself.  
  
Yusuke walked up to Jin, "What's the hold up Jin?" Yusuke then looked at the boy, "Touya!" He cried, this made Touya hide his face from view once again.  
  
Kara walked up with Daren and laughed, "Looks like they finally found him. Took you guys long enough."  
  
Tara laughed lightly as she stood up, "Indeed. I had thought that at first, but was not sure."  
  
Touya wrapped his arms around Tara's leg, not wanting to be separated from her now. Tara picked him up, "Your full of sand little one," she said before tapping his nose making his laugh.  
  
"You both are, go wash off. You too Luke," Kara said, both Daren and her had been sitting on their towels.  
  
The three of them went into the water and washed off the sand that clung to them. They came out, Touya still Tara's arms, to Kara, Daren and the now formed group of Yusuke's friends.  
  
"You know of us?" Kurama asked curiously.  
  
Kara laughed, "Of course we do, we aren't as stupid as you think. We know exactly who you are Yusuke Urameshi, Kazuma Kuwabara and Youko Kurama of the Spirit Detectives and Jin the wind master of the, now crumbled, Shinobi."  
  
The detectives and Jin looked at her in amazement, Yusuke was the first recover, "Your not human are you," he half questioned half stated.  
  
"That will be left unanswered for this point in time," Tara said as she walked past them to get a towel to dry both Touya and herself off.  
  
Kara turned to her two boys, "Come. Lets go for lunch." She then turned to the group that that they had just met, "I'm sure Tara wouldn't mind if you came."  
  
"Nope," Tara called over confirming that Kara was correct.  
  
"Thank you," Kurama said with a bow. Kara waved the comment and the bow off with out a word.  
  
  
  
Will the boys find out how to get Touya back to normal? Will they find out how the girls know them?  
  
I need reviews to continue. 


	6. Lunch and Explanations

I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho.  
  
HAPPY TURKY DAY ^_^ Hope everyone has/had a wonderful Thanksgiving.  
  
This update to give thanks to my reviewers (normally I don't update for another 2 or 3 days) So thanks DarkRose24, Jaynee Bubbanee, -_- , Hiei_Kurama_Jin fan, i kill. (Now the latter two can't hurt me ^_^)   
  
  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Lunch and Explanations  
  
The group sat at a restaurant, a normal one, nothing too fancy, waiting for their meals. Kara and Tara had put their beach things in a locker before they walked to the restaurant, which was not far way.  
  
"How do you know about us?" Kuwabara asked the two women.  
  
Tara looked up from watching Touya draw and color with crayons on a piece of paper the waiter had given the children. "We have our ways, that is all you need to know for now."  
  
"Why do you hold back, are you someone who is enemies with the Reikai?" Kurama asked.  
  
"Of course not!" Kara declared. "That would be completely stupid. And besides I have two kids to look after, I don't need to have Spirit Detectives chasing after me."  
  
"Good point," Kuwabara said.  
  
"How are we going to get Touya back to normal," Jin piped up.  
  
"Jin!" Yusuke half yelled, they did not think that Tara knew about the real Touya.  
  
"Settle down boys," Tara said coolly, "We know who and what Touya really is, we just can't get him back to normal... yet anyways."  
  
"You know 'ow to 'elp 'em?" Jin asked hopefully.  
  
Tara nodded her head but Kara was the one who answered, "Of course, we just need certain things to make the water."  
  
"Is it a drink? That's what Koenma had thought." Kuwabara asked  
  
Tara shook her head, "No, it's definitely not a drink."  
  
"Oh," Kuwabara said.  
  
At that moment the waiter arrived with the children's meals and left again to get the others. Touya happily picked up one of his chicken nuggets before dropping it back in the plate quickly and put his fingers in his mouth.  
  
Tara stifled a laugh, "Hot huh. Let them cool down hun."  
  
Luke had also gotten chicken nuggets and Daren had gotten a cheeseburger. Touya grabbed his apple juice, in a child's cup, and drank some through the straw. Tara shook her head and poured some ketchup on the plate for him. When she replaced the bottle she looked up and found Jin watching Touya curiously, a smile on his face.  
  
"Never seen your friend this young have you," Tara stated rather than asked. This made Jin look to her and shake his head.  
  
Jin could not say anything for at that time the waiter came back, with help, with the other meals. Tara, Jin and Kuwabara had ordered bacon cheeseburgers (Jin got it because Yusuke had said that it was good) and Yusuke, Kurama and Kara had gotten fried shrimp and French fries.  
  
Touya once again picked up one of his chicken nuggets, but this time he dunked it in the ketchup before taking a bit. Some of the ketchup got on the side of his mouth but he smiled and dunked it again before taking another bite.  
  
Jin stuck a few French fries in his mouth and had to stifle a laugh at watching Touya eat. Touya was usually careful to not make a mess but the little thing in front of him did not seem to care. He then took a big bite out of his hamburger and a delightful smile came on his face as he discovered his love for hamburgers.  
  
Yusuke popped a shrimp in his mouth and laughed as he watched Jin take another big bite from the burger, obviously happy with his meal.  
  
Tara looked down at Touya and laughed lightly, "Kids, they're just messy," and indeed she was correct. Touya had ketchup and crumbs all over his mouth, the bottom of his cheeks and his fingers, but all the same he was enjoying his food.  
  
"'e's usually not like 'at," Jin said after he swallowed what was in his mouth.  
  
Tara looked up, "Yep, I know." She looked back down at Touya and cleaned his face with his napkin. "Your usually a neat little guy aren't you," she said teasingly to him. Touya just looked up at her and took a bite of his of his chicken nugget. Tara laughed lightly and shook her head before turning back to her own meal.  
  
The group finished soon enough and Tara paid for everyone, to the complaint of the teens and Kara. Tara invited them all back her house to talk about the situation at hand and the boys accepted this without any complaint.  
  
Upon arriving at Tara house Kuwabara and Yusuke ran up to the cars an looked them over in complete shock. "You have and Aston Martin and a Farrari," Yusuke said in awe.  
  
"The Farrari is mine the Aston is Kara's," Tara corrected.  
  
"These cars are so cool," Kuwabara said still looking them over. Kara laughed, "I don't think we came here to talk about the cars boys."  
  
Daren grabbed the toys that were in the trunk after his mother opened it for him and handed some of them to Luke, Touya, who was in Tara's arms and did not want to be put down.  
  
Yusuke and Kuwabara reluctantly left the cars behind as they entered the house. "Comfy," Yusuke said.  
  
"Sure is," Tara responded.  
  
Luke, Touya and Daren ran over to the corner of the living room and took out the other toys and began playing with them. The others sat on the ring of couches; three sofas that could hold three people were in a square with the side, facing the television, left open. Tara and Kara sat on the right, Jin and Kurama across form them and Yusuke and Kuwabara in the middle.  
  
"So," Kurama began, "How can we get our friend back to normal?"  
  
Kara looked at the children playing peacefully before answering, "Tara and I can make the water, but we need specific ingredients. Unfortunately they only exist in the Makai and we can't go there."  
  
"We can 'et 'em," Jin said with a happy tone of voice  
  
"You'd have to... if you want your friend back to normal quickly," Tara pointed out, "Touya could just re-grow but he wouldn't remember anything past the age of four, which he is now."  
  
"An that's not good," Yusuke said, "He's the ice master of the Shinobi, there would be problems if he was left the way he is now."  
  
"Bingo!" A female voice said somewhat cheerfully. Out of nowhere Botan popped up, "Hi, the names Botan," she said when she turned to Tara and Kara.  
  
"Welcome," Tara said.  
  
Botan smile, "Thanks. Anyways, it's not safe for Touya to stay little because of other demons who would eventually find out and would try to kill him."  
  
Kara laughed, "That wouldn't happen envoy, we'd protect him. We aren't weak you know."  
  
Botan blinked, "These demons would be powerful."  
  
"Your point?" Kara asked. Botan thought for a moment, "And how do you know that I'm an envoy?"  
  
Tara smirked, "We know many things, envoy of the Reikai. How, is of no importance right now. When Touya is back to normal all your questions will be answered in depth."  
  
Touya picked up one of his small teddy bears and hugged it close as he walked to Tara. Upon reaching her he crawled up of the couch, then onto her lap, facing the chair opposite him. Tara smiled down at him as he hugged the bear even tighter.  
  
Botan clapped her hands together, "He's so adorable... as a child I mean."  
  
"Almost left yourself open Botan," Kuwabara said with a laugh.  
  
Botan huffed and crossed her arms as she sat next to Yusuke, "You should have know what I meant even if I hadn't said it."  
  
Tara smiled before looking down at the child in her lap, she lightly tugged on one of his bangs making him giggle before yawning. "Tired little one? I think it's time for a nap."  
  
"No nap," Touya said sleepily, this made Tara chuckle.  
  
Luke came up to his mother and climbed on her lap, soon followed by Daren who sat at her side. "Poke," Luke said as he poked Touya playfully.  
  
Touya poked him back with a laugh, "Poke."  
  
Tara laughed lightly, "Oh ya!" She then started tickling Touya, which made him laugh as he tried to squirm out of her grasp.  
  
The group all laughed as they watch this, Jin's ears twitched happily. It was rare to see Touya like this, but he was a child after and children always seem to be happy.  
  
Tara stopped tickling Touya and shortly after he fell asleep. She excused herself as she carried him to his room and set him in bed, his teddy bear still in his arms. Kara put Luke in the room across from Touya's, as he was half asleep already.  
  
They returned and sat with the Spirit Detective and Jin once again; Daren had disappeared into the back yard to play on the swing set.  
  
Tara sighed, "Alright time to get down to business." Everyone agreed with this statement and became serious. "The water we need to make is called the 'Holy Water', this is because it can cure any ailment, heal any wound no matter how minor or savvier and revive one to their normal state."  
  
Kara nodded, "It is never left unguarded, if it is made already, obviously because if it fell into the wrong hands things could go dreadfully wrong." Kurama nodded, understanding what they were being told, "So what do we need to get for you to make it."  
  
"A few items," Kara told him.  
  
"Some easy to find, others not," Tara finished.  
  
"And all of 'em are in the Makai, right?" Jin asked. Both Tara and Kara nodded their heads in agreement.  
  
Tara got up and grabbed a pen and paper and started something down, after a moment she brought it over to Yusuke. "These are a list of the four ingredients needed for the water."  
  
Yusuke looked it over, "Makai ice flower petals, water of a healing lake or stream, dragons scales and blood. These last two are going to be a pain."  
  
"I did say that some of the items would not be easy to obtain. There is one more item need for the water but I left it out for a reason. What it is, is not important for you to know right now because you don't need to get it."  
  
"I thought you said that they were all in the Makai," Kuwabara said.  
  
"We did," Kara said, "You can get the fifth item, in the Makai but there is no need to for it is here in the Ningenkai as of now."  
  
Botan hopped up, "All right then, lets go get these materials."  
  
The group all got up but before they left Jin voiced a concern, "'ill you be alright 'er?"  
  
Tara nodded her head, "Of course Jin. Touya won't be harmed. Both Kara and myself can personally assure you of that."  
  
"Yep," Kara piped up, "The little guys in good hands. Demons won't mess with us, right Tara?"  
  
Tara laughed lightly, "They should know better, but that doesn't mean that they aren't stupid. But ya, Tonya's safer here than he would be if he went to the Makai with you."  
  
At that moment Touya walked into the living room, holding his teddy bear. "Speak of the devil," Tara said before striding over to him and picking him up. Touya laid his head on her shoulder and a small sigh escaped from his mouth.  
  
When Tara was back with the group Jin ruffled his friends hair, "You be back to the ol' Touya soon." With that said the group said farewell and was off to get the other items needed for the Holy Water.  
  
  
  
The big adventure starts next chapter.  
  
Will the gang be able to get all the item? Or will they be killed doing so?  
  
I need 3 reviews to continue. Thank you 


	7. Into the Dragons Den

I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho.  
  
Thanks silver and Pseudo-lux-serpens for reviewing.  
  
On with the story (don't forget to review please)  
  
  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Into the Dragons Den  
  
Yusuke and the others went back to the Reikai and told Koenma what was going on and to get Hiei.  
  
"Dragons blood and scales!" Koenma cried. "Getting those is suicide!"  
  
"Na," Yusuke said uncaringly. "It'll be difficult but we can do it."  
  
"We need Touya back to normal," Kurama said, "So the risk is worth it if it helps him in the end."  
  
Koenma sighed, he knew that Kurama was correct and that they really did not have much of a choice. "Alright, a dragons den is located here," he brought up the map on his television and pointed out the location.  
  
"This will be immensely hard if you can not get him out of the den. And even if you did, it would still be hard because it can fly," Koenma told them regretfully.  
  
"Than why take it out of it's den?" Kuwabara asked  
  
"If you don't stupid, you're in a enclosed area and the dragon's breath can encircle you with ease," Hiei said dryly.  
  
"Yes," Koenma said, "In this case the creature is a fire dragon, so it can breath fire and roast you."  
  
"Oh," Kuwabara responded.  
  
"Well 'et's get goin'," Jin said while sitting Indian style in midair. The group left Koenma's workroom to go to the dragon's den first, but not before Koenma had given them a small vile.  
  
"Do you think they can do it?" Kara asked that night; she was staying over for the night. They were sitting out side watching the boys as they played on the swing set.  
  
"I believe they can if they want to," Tara informed her. "The Spirit Detectives are quite strong, after all the did win first place in the Dark Tournament. Plus Jin can be a tough opponent too."  
  
"Ah yes Jin," Kara said with a laugh, "Does my stubborn friend have an eye else where?"  
  
Tara looked at her friend from the corner of her eyes, "No," she merely said. "I've just known him for a good while."  
  
"Of course," Kara said, he voice showing that she did not believe her friend.  
  
Yusuke and the other boys looked up the mountain they were to climb; the sun had recently risen so everything could be seen fairly well.  
  
"Wow!" Kuwabara exclaimed, "It's huge!"  
  
"Of course idiot, it's a mountain," Hiei said dryly.  
  
"What was that Shorty!" Kuwabara yelled with his left fist in the air.  
  
"We should worry about the task ahead at this point," Kurama said, "Fighting this dragon is not going to be an easy feat."  
  
They all groaned and started the trek up the mountainside, Jin levitating a few feet above the ground followed.  
  
A few hours latter the group had made it to the den of their fire breathing 'friend'. Yusuke realized something for the first time since they had started climbing the mountain, "Guys how are we going to fight this thing when we get it out?"  
  
This question made everyone stop what they were doing, realizing what had just been said. There was not much room on this ledge to fight and they could not possibly try to back do the mountain with the beast on their backs.  
  
"Dame that Koenma," Yusuke said under his breath.  
  
"We're just going to have to do it the old fashioned way," Kurama explained.  
  
"'ounds like fun," Jin said trying to make the best of the situation.  
  
Kurama gave a weary smile, "Besides Yusuke, if Koenma hadn't told us to try and get the dragon out of the den you would have opted to go in and kill it anyway."  
  
Yusuke laughed, "Your right Kurama, lets go kill this dragon."  
  
The group walked into the cave, Jin now walking as well. It was dark but from the way the sun was positioned some of the cave was lit up. The sounds of deep breathing echoed off the walls of the cave and it smelt stale.  
  
Kuwabara waved his hand in front of his nose, "Gross, dragons breath." "At least it's not breathing fire on us, yet," Kurama pointed out.  
  
The group finally walked into the chamber that held the dragon and were at awe. The chamber was full of different kinds of treasure, there where gold coins, jewelry, gold cups and mugs, a few weapons lay scattered around the room and many other things. The most important thing was what lay in the middle of the chamber on a huge pile of treasure; the dragon.  
  
Yusuke pointed his right index finger at the dragon and grabbed that same wrist with his left hand. He let his spirit energy form at the tip of his finger, but before he could fire it he had to duck.  
  
A wave of fire was sent strait at the group forcing them to either duck or jump to the side, in Jin's case he flew up in the air.  
  
"Crud! It's awake!" Yusuke cried in both fear and frustration.  
  
The dragon got to its feet and roared, making the group cover their ears as the noise bounced off the wall making it louder. The sheer size of the beast alone said that it was male. This fact did not bode well with Yusuke and his friends for the male gender of dragons can be quite vicious, especially when they want to protect their treasure (though the females could worse when they are protecting their hoard or more importantly, their offspring).  
  
The male turned his attention back to the trespassers in his den and growled; flame glowed in his mouth as he did this. The beast released the flame in his mouth in the direction on Yusuke, Hiei and Kuwabara.  
  
Hiei dodged the flame quickly with his demonic speed, Yusuke right behind him though slightly slower and Kuwabara barely missed the attack. The dragon growled again and sent his fire breath toward Jin, who was still hovering in the air. Jin yelped and dodged the flaming attack.  
  
Within that moment in which Jin used to move away from the flame, the dragon lunged forward, teeth bared, towards the group who stood on the floor. The group had little to no time to move out of the beasts way as it came at them.  
  
Just as the group moved from harms way the dragon did the most unlikely of things. It practically jumped up in the air strait at Jin, catching him completely off guard.  
  
  
  
Will Jin be able to evade the dragon? Or will be become the beasts snack?  
  
Find out on the next chapter (need at least 2 reviews to continue) 


	8. Battle Scars

Yu Yu Hakusho is not mine *sniff*  
  
Thank you for reviewing 'Pseudo-lux-serpens', 'Jaynee Bubbanee' and 'Silver'  
  
I'll make a proposition with this story too. If I can get 3 reviews before Christmas Eve (December 24th) I'll update either the 23rd or the 24th. Think of it as my Christmas/Hanukah gift if you will.   
  
On with the dragon attack.  
  
  
  
Chapter 7  
  
Battle Scars  
  
Jin, in utter surprise as the dragons jumped in the air at him, had very little time to dodge. As the dragon went past him one of its teeth sliced the lower portion of his arm, luckily the beast had not closed his mouth in time, so Jin's arm was still intact. Though Jin did cry in pain as his arm was cut open, nearly to the bone. He quickly went to the ground and knelt down, holding his damaged arm in pain.  
  
"Jin!" Yusuke yelled over to his friend, but he could do no more as the dragon came at him.  
  
"We have to find a weak spot in its armor," Kurama called to his comrades.  
  
Hiei took out his katana and ran at the dragon as it ran at him. He evaded the dragons ferocious teeth and sent his sword into the dragons side, it cut a few scales off but snapped in two soon after, for a dragons scaly armor is a tough as stone.  
  
The dragon roared in both anger and a bit of pain as Hiei's katana cut off some of his scales. The beast swatted Hiei like a fly with his powerful tail, sending him in the nearby wall where he made a clear imprint. Hiei grunted in pain before falling to the ground with a thud and lay unconscious where he was.  
  
Kurama looked over his shoulder at his fallen friend horrified, which was a grave mistake. He turned around in time to see the dragon upon him, with no chance of flinging himself to the side he did what quickly came to mind; sweep out his own feet. Kurama fell quickly enough on his back to evading the jaws of death, but one of the claws on the beast foot made a gash on his chin, going vertically.  
  
When the dragon was no longer on top of him, Kurama quickly picked himself up and saw the scales that Hiei had cut off not too far away. He ran towards them but was force to make a quick jump in the air to evade the dragon's bombarding tail. He quickly picked up the scattered scales as he ran by them, making sure not to stop as he did so.  
  
Jin picked himself up and used his undamaged arm to send a small version of a tornado at the outraged beast attacking Kurama. The attack only annoyed the dragon further, thus it turned his attention from Kurama to the wounded Jin.  
  
Jin ran to his left, going towards the other side of the den. Unfortunately due to the intense pain circulating in his arm he could not concentrated on his surrounding very well and tripped over a golden rod that stuck out in a treasure pile. Jin turned and faced the dragon and realized he had no time to evade in any way, all he could do was look on in horror.  
  
Just as the dragon was about to bring his jaws on the wind master a bright blue wave hit the dragon in the side after a call of, "Spirit Wave!" Jin laid his eyed on his friend and savior, Yusuke Urameshi. Yusuke had used Genki's signature move, his masters' own made attack.  
  
"You alright Jin?!" Yusuke yelled questioningly as he watched the dragon as it headed strait for Kuwabara, who had been trying to awaken Hiei. "Kuwabara!"  
  
Kuwabara looked up to see the dragon charging right at him. He yelped and quickly scooped up Hiei and ran, but the dragon proved to have become wiser. The dragon changed his directions slightly so that it was again heading for Kuwabara  
  
"Yusuke I need you to help me," Kurama said quickly to his friend, who was at his side. Yusuke looked at Kurama questioningly but understood what he need as he called out his rose whip. Kurama used a rose, which he pulled out from his long red hair, and with a flick of his wrist a long green whip with thorns that can cut through stone appears.  
  
"I'll 'elp too," Jin said, now stood a Kurama's side as well.  
  
Kurama nodded his head and sent the whip towards the dragon, it wrapped around his neck. The three friends, holding onto the smooth end of the whip, pulled with all their might. Just as the dragon was about to, literally, bite Kuwabara's head off it lurched to the side and fell.  
  
The impact of the ground stunned the dragon. "The whip should have cut the dragon at least a little, we should try to get some of its blood while it is dazed," Kurama said as he ran towards the fire breathing beast.  
  
Sure enough the whip had given the dragon a few small cuts, they were enough to allow a small amount of blood to flow out of one or two them. Kurama knelt down and removed his whip from the dragon's neck. After this task was done he took out the vile Koenma had given him and collected enough blood to fill it, he had to push down lightly on the area around the wound to do so.  
  
"Let's go before it wakes," Kurama told his friends as he stood up, watching the dragon cautiously.  
  
The group quickly and cautiously left the dragons den and let out a sigh when outside. "We're not safe yet, biggy could still come out," Jin said while holding his badly bleeding arm.  
  
"Jin we should probably get your arm looked at. It's gross!" Kuwabara declared half in disgust at the state of his friends arm.  
  
When Hiei shifted Kuwabara put him down, not wanting a pounding from the fire demon when and if he realized that someone had been carrying him. Hiei opened his eyes, "What?" he asked as he looked around.  
  
"We got what we need from here so we fled, so to speak," Kurama explained, "It's dazed right now so we should hurry off the mountain while it is still that way."  
  
With that said the five of them quickly went down the mountain and into the forest below it. Now the group had just two more items to obtain and they were to be easier, or so they were told.  
  
  
  
Will Jin be all right? Where will the group get the last two ingredients? Will getting them be easier or harder?  
  
Stay tuned (and review to get the next chapter up ASAP) 


	9. Recuperation

I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or the song by Phil Collins that will appear in this chapter.  
  
Happy Chanukah (there's two ways of spelling it ^_^) and Merry Christmas (Yes I'm Christian).  
  
Thanks 'Jaynee Bubbanee', 'Blaze', 'Pseudo-lux-serpens' and 'Silver' for reviewing. Because of you four I can update and this can be my present to you. Hope you enjoy it ^_^   
  
  
  
Chapter 8  
  
Recuperation  
  
The group of five arrived in Konema's office for immediate help, particularly healing. Jin had taken off one of the straps that normally lay across his chest and had tied it in a knot at the top of his wounded arm to ease the bleeding while coming down the mountain. Even though this had worked he had passed out from blood loss upon reaching the forest and was now rested over Kuwabara's shoulder. Kurama had ripped a piece of his shirt and was applying pressure to his chin in hopes to stop the bleeding.  
  
Koenma looked at them as they walked into his office and blanched. Botan, who had been sitting on the edge of the desk talking, jumped off and rushed over to them. She quickly examined them before leading them out of the room and into another one.  
  
Upon entering she flung everything off the desk, books and papers, sending them to the floor. "Put him here Kuwabara," she instructed before pulling out a chair for Kurama to sit on, "and Kurama you sit here."  
  
Both did as instructed, Botan went to Jin first since his injury was far worse than Kurama's. Jin at this point was extremely pale and blood was still finding its way out of the wound, though slower that it had before the bandage was put in place. Botan untied the bandage and jumped back in both disgust and shock as blood splattered from the wound abrupt return of normal blood flow.  
  
"Gross!" Botan and Kuwabara declared.  
  
Botan shook her head and opened the draw next to her and took out bandages and herbs, she placed them next to Jin's head. Before she used them though she used her healing abilities. She placed her left hand, palm flat, above to the wound and her right palm behind it. Both her bottom hand and Jin's damaged arm glowed a light yellow. The wound slowly began to heal and thus the bleeding lessened as well.  
  
When the injury was the width of a pencil, but the same length as it had been before, she put the herbs on it and tightly wrapped it, it was enough to secure the wound but loose enough to allow normal blood flow.  
  
Botan sighed when this was done, "There. He should be all right, all he need is some rest."  
  
"Botan, what did you put the bandages on his arm? Couldn't you have just healed his arm completely?" Kuwabara asked.  
  
"No," Botan said, "The bandages are there to hold the herbs, which will make sure that the wound won't become infected."  
  
Yusuke, who was the closest to Jin besides for Botan, picked the wind master up, "Well if he's going to get some rest we should put him in a bed, don't you think?"  
  
"Of course!" Botan declared, she paused and looked at the blood-covered desk, "I'll clean this up after. I'll also look at you Kurama after Jin's put somewhere proper to rest. Now follow me." With that all said she left the room with her friends close in tow.  
  
Tara got up from her seat in the kitchen when she heard crying outside. Upon getting to the door to her backyard she saw Touya running towards her, tears running down his small cheeks and mouth open wide as he cried loudly.  
  
Tara scooped him up and placed him at her side as she went to a chair that sat on the patio. She sat down and looked him over to find out if he was hurting and found that he had scraped his elbow and was bleeding.  
  
"Aw, poor thing," Tara said soothingly, "You'll be all right my big baby."  
  
Kara laughed lightly from the doorway catching Tara's attention, "Does your baby want a bandage?" She asked teasingly towards her friend.  
  
Touya was still crying and occasionally he wiped his face with his hands. "Hey, Touy (Toy)," Tara said while lightly bouncing him on her legs. Tara sang a song that she was quite fond of.  
  
Come stop your crying it will be alright  
  
just take my hand, hold it tight  
  
I will protect you from all around you  
  
I will be here, don't you cry  
  
For one so small you seem so strong  
  
My arms will hold you, keep you safe and warm  
  
This bond between us, can't be broken  
  
I will be here, don't you cry  
Cause you'll be in my heart  
  
Yes you'll be in my heart  
  
From this day on, now and forever more  
You'll be in my heart  
  
No matter what they say  
  
You'll be here in my heart always.  
(Phil Collins- "You'll Be In My Heart")  
  
Touya had stopped cry as Tara started singing and listened to the song, which came beautifully from her lips. When she finished Touya wrapped his small arms around Tara and gave her a hug.  
  
Tara smiled down at the small child and hugged him back, "See, everything's alright now."  
  
Kara walked over to the two and handed Tara a bandage with ninja's on it, Tara had them just for Luke, and medicine to put on the cut. Tara sat Touya back on her legs and set about putting the medicine and bandage on.  
  
When Touya's elbow was repaired Tara sent him off to play with Luke and Daren again, they continued their little game of tag.  
  
Jin shifted in the bed he lay in, he was not used to sleeping in something so comfortable. He opened his eyes to be greeted by an empty room, decorated in light colors. After getting his bearings and remembering what had happened he sat up, his arm gave a small ache giving an extra reminder of what had happened.  
  
The noise of the door open made Jin turn his head, he found Yusuke poking his head in. Yusuke smiled broadly, "You're awake!"  
  
Jin offered a small smile as he got out of the bed. It was then that he realized that he was not in his regular cloths; he was now wearing a pair of long red semi baggy pants and a white short sleeve shirt. Before he could ask why Yusuke answered.  
  
"Your other cloths were covered in blood, most of it fresh from when Botan was treating your arm. She put you in the cloths that you are in now before setting placing you in bed." Jin blushed lightly from the fact that someone other than himself had changed his cloths.  
  
Yusuke laughed at his red headed friend before him, "When you think your able we need to get the other items for Touya's potion, thing."  
  
Jin looked at him, "I'm good, let's go."  
  
"Your arm alright?" Yusuke asked  
  
Jin nodded his head and walked to him, "Let's go." Jin paused a moment, "'ow long 'ave I been out?"  
  
"A full day," Yusuke said, "Anyways let's go get the others."  
  
The duo left the room and headed towards Koenma's office to get the others and go on the last bit of hunting for the needed items.  
  
  
  
So where are the last items? Will the group be able to get them? And why does Touya seem so attached to Tara?  
  
HAPPY HOLIDAYS  
  
((Need reviews to update)) 


	10. Protector of the Sacred Gardens

Hey, Hey. Happy New Year everyone!  
  
As always, I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho.  
  
Well, this story only has five more chapters after this one. It probably should have more but I don't have much inspiration to continue it as of now. Plus the fact that I have six stories I'm working on as of now, none of which are on this site yet (actually one of them is the third to the series that's on here, the series with the ancient water hero ^_^) and now that schools starting back up, I'll have lots of home work T_T  
  
On another note thank you 'mars explorer', 'Golden_sun', 'Blaze' and Pseudo- lux-serpens' for reviewing.  
  
On with the not so little tale ^_^  
  
Chapter 9  
  
Protector of the Sacred Gardens  
  
Jin rubbed his bandaged arm gingerly as he and his friends walked through the cold area of the ice world. He did not particularly care for the cold but he could stand it, especially with the jacket he was wearing, but naturally he could not stand the cold as well as an ice apparition.  
  
Yusuke rubbed his arms, which were covered by his thick coat, "Why does it have to be so cold!" He complained.  
  
"It's the ice world, what do you expect?" Kurama stated.  
  
"He wants it to be warm, what do you want from him Kurama," Hiei said with a smirk.  
  
Kuwabara kept his mouth shut but he had wanted to say the same thing. Sure he was in love with an ice apparition, Yukina, but that did not mean he like the cold climate. After all it was actually summer where he lives so he did not want to be in the bitter cold of winter as of now.  
  
"How long until we get there," Yusuke complained.  
  
"Soon Yusuke, soon," was all Kurama said to his complaining friend while he looked around. Luckily this day was not snowing so the trek was easier and a bit warmer than it could be.  
  
Within a half-hour the group arrived at the silver gates to the sacred ice gardens. The gates had vines wrapped delicately around it, some had flowers blooming; they were various colors, silver, white, blue, pink and other as well. At the main gates two poles stood at either side and on top of them was a large silver snowflake.  
  
"Wow," Kuwabara mustered.  
  
"There is no doubt, this is definitely the place," Kurama said half in awe.  
  
Jin walked up to the closed gate and gently pushed it open, it made no noise as they were opened. It seemed strange that a place that is called sacred would not be locked up for protection, but nobody wanted to question it aloud.  
  
Upon entering the garden they saw many flowers and plants living and blooming happily, even some that were not suppose to be alive in the cold climates were in perfect health.  
  
"There is some kind of energy protecting these plants from the bitter cold," Kurama said as he realized this, he does use plants when fighting after all.  
  
"What could be doing that?" Kuwabara asked.  
  
"If we knew that it would have been said," Hiei said dryly.  
  
The group walked down the paths between they plants, looking for what could be an ice rose. Not too far down the path a voice, obviously female, demanded to be heard.  
  
"Who dares to enter the sacred ice gardens uninvited?"  
  
The group looked all around but could not find the source of the voice. Not wanting this unknown person to get even angrier with them Kurama decided to speak up, "We are not here to destroy the gardens mistress."  
  
"Than what brings you to these gardens?" The voice demanded.  
  
"We are here for but one flower and some water from your stream." Kurama was cut of before he could finish.  
  
"What do you need with these items?" The voice asked.  
  
Kurama kept his cool as always and continued to talk, "Our friend was turned into a child recently and we were told by two friends that the Holy Water could return him back to normal."  
  
"Your friend told you this?" The voice questioned, it was if she did not believe them. "That water is not here, so I ask you to leave."  
  
"We know you don't have the water here nor do we wish to ask you where it is located my lady," Kurama said politely. "We were told of the ingredients to make it, that is why we are here."  
  
The voice did not come for a moment, "I can not let you take these items with out a battle to determine if your intentions are true." A moment later a middle aged looking ice apparition came into view as she jumped out of the tree just ahead of the group. The woman had dark blue hair and eyes. She wore white pants, a teal colored tunic and white slipper like shoes.  
  
"I'll fight you," Jin said stepping up.  
  
"Jin your arm is still healing," Yusuke protested, "Let me do it."  
  
Jin shook his head, "No Urameshi, I'm goin' to do this. Touya's a good friend, it's least I 'an do for 'im."  
  
Yusuke could not argue with the wind master further. He knew that Touya and him had know each other for centuries since they were both members of the Shinobi, demon ninja's of the Makai.  
  
Jin walked out to the ice mistress and stopped a few yard from her. The ice maiden looked at him, "You would fight me and risk death just to bring your friend back to normal?" She half questioned half stated.  
  
"Yes," Jin said as he waited for his opponent to make the first move.  
  
"So be it," the woman said. With the flick of her wrist ice flew towards Jin, he dodged them with enough ease since he was used to training with Touya, who had the same basic trick.  
  
As the two fought the maiden asked demandingly, "Who are these friends of yours that told you of the Holy Water?"  
  
Jin was not quite sure how to answer, "They're names are Tara and Kara. They are taking care of Touya now."  
  
For some reason this news seemed to shock the female fighter, "Who changed your friend? And how did it happen?"  
  
Jin dodged another attack before answering, "A demon lord shrunk 'em with some white gas."  
  
Jin stopped moving as his opponent did, not sure of what was about to happen. Was he to attack? Or was the fight over?  
  
"Your name is Jin, is it not?" the woman asked, remembering what his friend had called him. Jin nodded his head not sure where this was leading.  
  
"Are you the wind master of the noted Shinobi?" Once again Jin nodded his head. "Then your friend must be the ice master Touya, correct?" Jin nodded.  
  
The maiden smiled and reached up into the low branch above her head. When she pulled her hand back down she was holding a white flower with a thorny stem. "Here," she said as she through the flower to Jin, who caught it.  
  
"You have proven that your words are true," she explained as a confused look came across Jin's face. "Come with me and I shall lead you to the stream. You may have proven yourselves, but I still cannot let you walk in here alone."  
  
The group did not protest as they were led to the healing stream, it came off of the lake far to the north but this water should be exactly the same, for Tara had not specified. Within five minutes they were at the stream. Kurama took out another vile, this one was bigger than the one he used to bottle the dragons blood, and filled it to the brim before covering and placing it in the safeties of his pocket.  
  
The group thanked the guardian of the gardens, she bowed her head lightly to symbolize that it was no problem. She than led them back to the gates and said 'fair well' before closing them behind her. She disappeared into the vastness of the gardens once more.  
  
"Well," Yusuke said with a grin, "That was easy enough."  
  
"Yep," Jin said with a smile. "Let's go back an' get this water made."  
  
They group, all with smile on their faces with the exception of Hiei, walked back to the gate to the Ningenkai to meet with Tara.  
  
  
  
Yey, the water can be made. Why did the guardian seem to know Tara and Kara? Will the water actually work?  
  
Until next time my readers.  
  
Please review.  
  
Thank you. 


	11. Rest and Laughter

Yu Yu Hakusho is not mine.  
  
Thank you for reviewing 'Silver', 'Hedi Dracona' and 'Miyako14'.  
  
  
  
Chapter 9  
  
Rest and Laughter  
  
It was two in the afternoon and Tara laid down on the couch in her living room and yawned. Kara and her had stayed up almost all night talking; they had stayed over once again. Tara did not mind her friend and her two boys staying over, occasionally her husband would show up but that was rare, but she liked her sleep and had only gotten three hours. Touya had decided that is would be fun to go jump on her bed at six in the morning and she had only gone to bed at three.  
  
Kara saw her friend lying on the couch with one arm over her eyes and laughed, "Tired Tara babe."  
  
"Yes, but I'll live," Tara said as she got up, "I'm running on extra energy that my body has stored." Tara did not look tired at all, except for the occasional yawns that escaped her.  
  
There was a knock on the door, which made Tara turn her head, she smiled when she figured whom it was. "Come in guys," she called, and sure enough a moment later Yusuke and his friends walked into her living room.  
  
"Hey guys," Tara said happily. "How are you?"  
  
Jin smiled and his ears twitched a bit, "Good, besides the big ol' dragon attacking us."  
  
Kara laughed lightly, "We told you that some of the items would be hard to get. How was that little adventure anyways?"  
  
"Oh Jin just nearly got his arm bitten of, Hiei was thrown into a wall and made an imprint, Kuwabara nearly was eaten, Kurama got a gash on his chin from one of its claws and we were all almost fired," Yusuke said as if it was nothing.  
  
At that moment Touya came in the room yelling playfully and tripped over himself and landed on his giant teddy bear. Everyone in the room, including Touya, started laughing. Touya picked himself up and then picked up the giant bear and tried walking; he got a few steps and tripped over it, landing on it again.  
  
Everyone in the room was laughing at the smaller version of their usually calm and collected friend. Luke came running in and tackled Touya, just as he got up. They both were laughing as they went crashing to the floor, even when they were greeted by the carpet.  
  
Daren came into the room and ran over to his mother with a jar that was holding his frog that he had just caught. "Mommy, mommy, mommy" Daren said quickly as he jumped up and down, "Look at my frog, look."  
  
Kara looked down at her youngest son and smiled, "I see baby, I see."  
  
Daren kept jumping, "I caught it all by myself mommy. Can I keep it? Please," he begged.  
  
"No," Kara said with out a second thought.  
  
"Why?" Daren wined.  
  
"Because I said no," was Kara's response, "It belongs outside in the wild, so go out and release it."  
  
"I don't wana," Daren wined, "Can't I keep it just for today?"  
  
Kara sighed. "Tonight you have to let it go."  
  
Daren's face brightened, "Alright! Thank you mommy!" Daren gave his mother a hug before running over to Touya and his little brother who were playfully fighting; rolling all over the floor.  
  
"Don't you dare release it in the house Daren or else I'll have your head," Kara warned.  
  
Tara laughed lightly and walked over to the two youngsters rolling on the floor and grabbed Touya around his waist. Touya yelped and tried getting out of Tara's grasp, but failed.  
  
"I got you little man," Tara said teasingly while she tickled him lightly, making the child cry out in laughter.  
  
Tara carried Touya over to the others and he looked at Jin's bandaged arm. "I hurt my arm too, see," Touya said as he showed Jin his bandaged elbow.  
  
Jin smiled at his little friend and nodded, "'ow did you do 'at Touya?"  
  
"I falled down," Touya said.  
  
"Fell," Tara corrected.  
  
Jin laughed, "A big dragon got my arm," he told the child, making him gasp.  
  
"Was it this big?" Touya asked as he stretched his arms his arms out as far as they could go. "Much bigger, bigger than this room," Jin told him.  
  
"Wow!" Touya exclaimed. "Was it scarwy?" He squeaked.  
  
Jin laughed again and his ears twitched as well, "ol' Jin here wasn't afraid."  
  
Touya smiled at him before looking up at Tara, "Tarwe (Tare-we) will I be that bwave when I'm older?"  
  
This shocked Jin but Tara just smiled at the child in her arms, "Of course you will be Touya." This made Touya smile again. "Now you go play and leave us to talk," Tara said as she placed Touya on his feet.  
  
Touya ran to his bedroom with Luke and Daren to play with the toys that were in there. When the boys were gone from sight the others sat down on the sofa and began to talk.  
  
"I expect that you have everything by now, am I right?" Kara asked.  
  
"Yes," Yusuke said.  
  
"You didn't tell us what to expect," Hiei said, "We could have guessed the dragon, but a guardian we had not."  
  
"I did not think that the guardian would be a problem. After all, she asks more questions than fights. Besides your intentions were that of good so you didn't have to worry," Tara said.  
  
"How do you know the guardian?" Kurama asked.  
  
"That's not important right now," Kara said.  
  
Kurama sighed, he had expected that answer but he thought he should try anyway. He took all but one of the ingredients for the Holy Water out of his pockets and handed them to Tara. The last ingredient, the ice rose petals, Jin handed her, as he had tucked them safely inside his belt.  
  
"Well, thanks guys," Tara said with a small smile. "The water will take a few days to make but until then have some fun and relax. You're welcome to stay here, there're plenty of room."  
  
"We don't want to intrude on you," Kurama said.  
  
Tara brushed the comment off with a wave of her hand, "There's no problem guys. You can take the rooms on the second floor; there is plenty of room. There's a bathroom up there too.  
  
"Thank you," Jin said before anymore protest could be done.  
  
"There's no need to thank me," Tara said. "After all, you'd end up coming here all the time until Touya back to normal anyway. This just lessens the hassle and I don't think Koenma will mind."  
  
Yusuke and his friends were shocked that she knew Koenma but they did not ask remembering that the two women before them knew a lot more than they let on. "While you're here you can go to the beach and you can get to know your friend like you've never seen him before," Kara said with a laugh.  
  
"If you need cloths there is a mall not too far from here, or I'm sure you could get home and grab some of your things," Tara said.  
  
In the end that is what had happened, the boys that lived in this human world went back to their homes and grabbed some cloths. Hiei stayed with Kurama and his mother when in this world, so he had some cloths for himself. Tara took Jin to the mall for some quick shopping, leaving Kara to watch over the kids.  
  
  
  
Will the water be as useful as the two women say it is? Or was it just a plan for something else?  
  
Please Review ^_^ 


	12. Beginnings of the Holy Water

Did anyone notice the typo with the chapter numbers? The last two chapters where number nine. Oops. Oh well.  
  
Yu Yu Hakusho is not mine.  
  
Yey, I got a bunch of reviews ^_^ Thanks for reviewing: 'Pseudo- lux- serpens', 'Blaze', 'miyako14', 'sycogerl64' , 'Dark_Shadow_Hiei' , and 'morphius' (even though it was for the third chapter it's still a recent review).  
  
Thanks so much reviewers, I really appreciate it.  
  
  
  
Chapter 11  
  
Beginnings of the Holy Water  
  
The day after Yusuke and the others had arrived at Tara's house was a little busy. Just before eleven both Tara and Kara had thrown everyone out of the house; leaving the children in the teenager's hands. With the quite they set to work on the Holy Water.  
  
The boys all went down to the privet beach that was on Tara's property. The three young boys brought down some of their toys to play with; they had gotten sunscreen on before they were allowed to leave the house. Botan met the group soon after they became settled.  
  
"Hello boys," Botan greeted.  
  
"Hey," Yusuke said as he watched Jin play in the sand with Touya, Daren and Luke in the shallows of the water.  
  
Botan saw what he was looking at, "Aw, they look like brothers. It's so cute."  
  
Kurama chuckle from beside Yusuke, "I think Jin will miss this Touya when he's back to normal."  
  
Hiei grunted from next to Kurama, "I just want out of the Ningenkai."  
  
"Sorry Hiei," Botan said, "But you know that Koenma wants you here until Touya's back to himself."  
  
The four of them looked towards Jin when they heard him cry out in surprise. They laughed at what they saw, a drenched Jin. Daren was laughing his head off, a bucket in his hands.  
  
Tara sat at the kitchen table watching the medium sized pot on the stove, boredom evident, with her chin rested on her left palm. The two women need boiling distilled water; which is what they were waited for.  
  
Kara looked at her bored friend, "How about we play a game until this thing boils?"  
  
Tara looked over at her friend and raised a brow, "Like what?"  
  
Kara though for a moment, "How about war? The card game I mean."  
  
"Sounds better than just sitting here," Tara said before getting up and going into the living room to get a deck of cards. A moment latter she returned with a deck with different kinds of dragons as backing.  
  
The two of them played a game of war, which only lasted a half hour. It was only stopped because the water had come to boil. "Yes!" Tara half yelled. "It's finally done boiling!"  
  
Kara laughed lightly and walked over to the pot with her friend, turning off the burner when up to it. Tara took the top off and quickly put it on her counter, steam pored off the water as the lid came off. Tara grabbed the flask of dragon's blood and gently took out the cork.  
  
"Three drops at first, right?" Kara asked.  
  
Tara nodded her head as she slowly put just three drops of the blood in the water and it turned a light red. She waited for the blood to diffuse all the way into the water before pouring about half the vile in slowly, the water caught on fire almost immediately.  
  
Kara looked at the flaming water and laughed, "Amazing what dragons' blood can do. Fire dragon's blood causes the water to go ablaze, ice dragon's blood causes the water to freeze... it really just does its element."  
  
"Yep," Tara said. "Luckily it doesn't matter what kind of dragon's blood you use for the water. It's just that some blood takes longer to die back down than others. "Tara picked up the three dragons scaled and dropped them in the water, since it was on fire she did not want to get her hands too close.  
  
The two women sat back at the table and played blackjack and rummy while they waited for the flames to die.  
  
Jin sat in the shallow water letting the waves wash past him. He watched as the three boys dug a large hole in the sand, it was just out of the waves reach but every now and again a stronger wave would reach it, but not too often.  
  
Once the hole was done the three of them grabbed their buckets and got water to fill the hole with. When it was practically full the three of them sat in it with a laugh. Jin chuckled to himself and shook his head, after a moment he got up and filled one of the children's buckets with the seawater and poured it over their heads and into the hole. The boys and Jin laughed.  
  
After a while the three boys got out of the hole and all together tackled Jin making him fall flat on his back with a cry of surprise, he had been sitting when they had done it. Yusuke and the others, who were sitting further up on the beach, laughed as they saw the wind master over powered by three children. The boys ran away as Jin started to get the upper hand, they laughed happily as they ran. Jin ran after the three and ended up grabbing Touya. He flipping him so that he was upside down in his arms, Touya cried out lightly as this happened but soon started laughing.  
  
Yusuke got up and ran over and caught Luke as he ran by and put his over his shoulder playfully. Kuwabara grabbed Daren and did the same thing.  
  
"Alright boys why don't we head back to the house," Botan said.  
  
"Sounds good," Kurama said as he stood and picked up his towel.  
  
Jin, Kuwabara and Yusuke put the boys down and they ran back to the house. Botan laughed and picked up the boy's toys and walked up with the others.  
  
Upon reaching the house the boys went right to the back yard through the gate. The others did the same and entered the house through the kitchen leaving the boys, towels and toys outside.  
  
Kuwabara was the first to enter the kitchen and notice the burning water, "Wow! The pot's on fire!"  
  
Tara and Kara looked up from their game of blackjack. "Oh, hi guys," Tara said. "Don't mind the pot, it's supposed to do that." She turned back to her cards, "Hit me."  
  
Kara placed a card down next to Tara's others, "The boys are in the back?"  
  
"Yep," Yusuke said as he eyed the pot curiously, "How long is that going to burn?"  
  
"Until tomorrow," Tara said. "Hit me again," Kara placed another card down. "Dang, twenty-two."  
  
Kara chuckled and picked up the cards and put them in their box. "How was the beach?" She asked.  
  
"Good," Jin said happily.  
  
Tara smiled, "Well that's good to hear." She got up and went to the door and opened it, "Daren get the hose and wash all the sand off. Then come in and get changed before you guys burn."  
  
"Okay Aunty Tara," Daren called back.  
  
A few minutes later the three boys walked in soaking wet and Kara handed them each a towel. Touya walked up to Tara and bounced slightly on his toes, "I have to go potty."  
  
Tara suppressed her laughter unlike Yusuke who broke out laughing; he was obviously not used to hearing this. "You know where the bathroom is," Tara said as she got up.  
  
Touya ran past her to the bathroom, the other could not help but smile or laugh, "He's my baby," Tara said with a smile.  
  
Jin's smile disappeared when he heard that, he had heard that same exact statement before and it had been directed towards Touya, the older one anyways. This made him curious but he decided that it might just be a coincidence and let it pass.  
  
At this point Tara had already left the room and had headed down the same hallway as Touya had.  
  
  
  
How long will it take for the water to be made? Her baby? Does she mean that literally or figuratively? And where has Jin heard that statement directed at Touya before?  
  
Review to find out.  
  
For anyone who is wondering, no I don't have a kid and I'm not planning on having one in a good while. I got the gist of how they act because I have young cousins and my mum (no I'm not British) used to baby sit a toddler...but then he went to kindergarten (I miss him T_T)  
  
Reviews get my self confidence up and I can write (sounds weird I know, but my writers block on at least one of my stories goes away for a while when my confidence is up). So please review.  
  
Thank you. 


	13. The Holy Water

Yu Yu Hakusho is still not mine.  
  
Thank you 'Blaze', 'Dark_Shadow_Hiei' and 'miyako14' for reviewing.  
  
  
  
Chapter 12  
  
The Holy Water  
  
The following afternoon the two women were at the stove watching as the last flame disappeared off of the water. The scales could no longer be seen because they had disintegrated in the immense heat of the water when it was aflame for full day; the pot had not been harmed in anyway because it was made especially for intense heat.  
  
"That took long enough," Kara said as she opened the cupboard on her left and took out the other ingredients. She took the ice rose petals, which had been hung a good distance form the fire overnight to dry, and crushed them in her palm. As she did this some of the pieces fell into the pot but in the end Kara brushed all the pieces in it anyway.  
  
"Now it has to sit for two hours," Tara said, "This is the problem with making the water, it takes so bloody long."  
  
Kara laughed, "Yes well, it is well worth the wait in the end."  
  
"Indeed," Tara replied as she put the other ingredients on the back of the counter to prevent them from falling.  
  
Kara thought a moment, "Tara about the fifth item..."  
  
"What about it?" Tara asked.  
  
"Ah, Touya sort of has two different colors of hair, if you catch my drift."  
  
Tara looked over at her friend, "I know. I've know him forever," she said with the tone of voice that said 'duh'.  
  
Tara chuckled, "I know that hun. I'm just asking if you're going to use both or just one."  
  
"Both I would suppose," Tara said as if questioning herself.  
  
Kara nodded her head but did not say anything. She turned and walked out of the kitchen and into the living room where the boys were playing with their toys and the teens were playing a game of cards; they had mixed two decks together.  
  
"Bull," Yusuke cried and flipped over the last card played. He laughed "Take 'um back Kuwabara." Kuwabara muttered and took the large pile of cards.  
  
Seeing Kara and Tara walk into the room Jin smiled, "You done?"  
  
Tara shook her head with a small frown on her face, "Nope it'll take two hours before the last ingredients can be added."  
  
"And after that it'll take two days minimum before it can be used," Kara finished.  
  
"Oh," Jin mustered.  
  
Kurama looked over his shoulder, "Why so long?"  
  
"The ingredients need to mix completely. Two days is the minimum however, it can take up to two weeks," Tara explained.  
  
Kurama nodded his head and turned back to the game and placed two cards down, since it was his turn. He had known that it would take a few days to make, when he travel the Makai as the thief Youko Kurama the Holy Water had been worth a fortune and was extremely rare to find, much less obtain. He thought it weird that these two knew how to make the water but did not say anything, from what he knew only specific ice apparitions knew how to make it but he could be wrong. However he seriously doubted he was.  
  
Tara walked over to the children and sat down. She watched as they played with the stuffed animals, marines and dinosaurs. She smiled as the three boys played freely without worry of any sort.  
  
Luke took a T-rex toy and opened its mouth. He put one of his marine's heads in and closed the dinosaur's mouth. Luke mocked a cry for help, "General the big mean dinosaurs got my head, help me!"  
  
Daren took the stuffed dragon and closed it mouth around the dinosaur's middle, "Now the dragons got the dinosaur."  
  
Touya took one of his medium sized bears and wrapped its arms around the dragon, "The bear's got the dwagon now."  
  
Tara laughed, "You guys made your own food chain."  
  
After a while Touya got up with the stuffed dragon and walked over to the teens and crawled up onto Jin's lap. Jin looked down at the younger version of his friend with a mixture of confusion and surprise.  
  
"What you playing?" Touya asked curiously.  
  
Botan stifled her laugher; Jin's face was amusing her, "We're just playing a game of cards Touya."  
  
Tara walked over and took Touya off Jin's lap, "Alright kiddo let's just stay of Jin's lap." Touya looked at her curiously, "Why?" "Because he not used to it," Tara said.  
  
"Oh," Touya murmured before looking back at the game.  
  
Two hours went by quickly enough and the two women returned to the kitchen. The crushed flower petals were no longer seen as the diffused dragons blood had made them disintegrate.  
  
Tara dropped two strands of Touya's hair into the pot, one green and the other blue; she had cut them off before entering the kitchen. Next Kara pored the whole vile of the healing water into it.  
  
Tara took out a small glass container and pored the liquid in, it filled the container to the top, some of the contents fell down the drain as she did this. There was not much of the water in the pot to begin with, for most of it had evaporated within the last twenty-four hours.  
  
"Now we just have to wait for a few days," Tara said as she put the glass top on the container and put it in the safeties of the cupboard where she locked it with a zip tie.  
  
Kara turned around and laughed, this made Tara turn as well; Jin stood in the doorway holding Touya, who was sucking on his thumb.  
  
The next two days were going to prove interesting.  
  
  
  
What is going to happen in the next two days? Will Touya remember the duo when he's returned to normal?  
  
Stay tuned to find out. Don't forget to review please.  
  
Thank you. 


	14. Sick

Hiyo. Yu Yu Hakusho is not mine, still.  
  
Thanks for reviewing: 'miyako 14', 'Blaze', 'Ryoko, Faia', and 'Jaguar Ki'.  
  
Meep, this story is starting to make me sad 'cause there isn't much left of it. As I said before I ran out of ideas for it, so when it ends (I'll tell you when the last chapter is here) feel free to give me idea's. I can't promise that future chapter will come quickly after it ends but they'll hopefully appear, if not in this story as sequel to it. It all depends, I'm currently kicking myself to get my original story going so I can send it to a publisher by fall, but it'll probably get no where when it's done U_U. But I can always hope right? Also my series is on my top priority list...I've only got a chapter of the third one done. Ack, that's not good at all.  
  
Enough with my complaining. Here we go with chibi Touya ^_^.  
  
  
  
Chapter 13  
  
Sick  
  
Two days later Kara walked into Tara's bedroom to find her asleep, the covers at her stomach and arms wrapped around her pillow. She walked to the bedside and gently shook her friend awake, "Come on Tar, wake up."  
  
Tara groaned and sat up, she stretched her limbs before getting out of bed. Kara left to allow her friend to change. Tara got herself into a pair of black spandex shorts and a red tank top that clung to her figure but was comfortable. She then brushed her hair and put it in a high ponytail before exiting her room.  
  
Both females walked quietly to the kitchen and worked on breakfast. Kara worked on making fresh orange juice, both pulpy and none pulpy, Tara worked on making waffles. When Kara was done with the juice she started on the bacon.  
  
When they were almost done Yusuke, Jin, Botan and Hiei came down, soon followed by the other teens. After Tara put another mix into the two waffle makers she excused herself and disappeared down the hall in the living room.  
  
A few minutes later Tara appeared back in the kitchen with a sleepy looking Touya in her arms, his head rested on her shoulder. Luke and Daren were at her sides, looking a bit tired too but not as much as Touya.  
  
Kara looked at Touya, "Is he alright Tara?"  
  
Tara looked down at the now asleep child and smiled wirily, "I think he's got a cold. He'll be alright though." Tara ran her index finger down one of the child's cheeks, making him moan in his half asleep state.  
  
Tara opened the oven and took out a plate, which had some of the waffles on them, and brought them to the table. Kara brought over the other plate and some empty ones for the teens to eat on.  
  
"Go sit down Tara, I'll finish in here," Kara told her friend. Tara nodded and walked out of the kitchen and into the living room to the couch. Once there she gently lay Touya down, as to not awaken him, and got a blanket from the draw under the television and placed it on the child.  
  
After that was done she walked back into the kitchen and set some soup on the stove for Touya before getting her own breakfast. She returned to the living room and sat next to the sleeping Touya, followed soon by Jin.  
  
"Don't worry, the little guy will be alright," She told Jin as he looked a little worried. The two of them ate in silence for the remainder of their meal. After they were done Tara took both Jin's and her own plate into the kitchen, she returned a minute or two later with a bowl of soup and a spoon.  
  
She put the soup down on the table and gently picked the sleeping form of Touya up. She placed him on her knee, waking him and he groaned tiredly. "Hey there sleepy head. You have to eat something."  
  
Touya shook his head in protest but Tara did not pay attention because she wanted him to eat something. Tara brought the spoon, filled with broth and small noodles, up to the child's mouth. He eventually gave in and let Tara feed him but after the bowl was about half empty he did not want anymore.  
  
Tara smiles, "You did well little one." She stood and held Touya at her side before picking the bowl and spoon and walked to the kitchen, Jin following.  
  
Kara looked up as they came in, "Morning Touya." She got no response from the child; he just put his head on Tara's shoulder. Kara looked remorsefully at him before getting up. "Hope you feel better little one," she said as she stroked his cheek.  
  
Tara put the bowl in the sink and let out a sigh, Touya had fallen asleep on her shoulder again. It's not that she disliked it; she just wished that the child would be well.  
  
Jin walked up to her, "What me to take 'em?"  
  
Tara shook her head, "No, it's alright. But thanks anyways." She took the sleeping child back to the couch, wanting to keep a good eye on him, and laid him down with the blanket over him again.  
  
Jin picked up one of Touya's small teddy bears and laid it next to his small friend. Touya groaned and turned onto his side, he took the bear in his small arms and hugged it close in his sleep.  
  
"Thanks," Tara said softly, as to not awaken the child. Jin nodded his head and walked back to the kitchen. Tara soon followed in his footsteps.  
  
Together Kara and Tara worked on the dishes and the teens talked. The two boys went outside when their mother had told them to; she had not wanted them to wake Touya when they were playing.  
  
"Tara how is it that Touya's sick?" Yusuke asked, "I've never heard of or met any sick demons before."  
  
Tara finished washing the last dish before turning around to face him, "Demon's can get colds just as humans can. It's just that adult demon's are less prone to get sick than the children because of their spirit energy."  
  
"What?" Yusuke asked confused.  
  
"The spirit energy in a demon child is free and un-channeled for the most part, where as an adult or teenage demon's energy is focused and controlled. Unknown to most demons is that some of their spirit energy is used in their immune system to boost it to very high levels," Tara explained.  
  
"So all demon's can get cold's, it's just that the children are more prone than the adults?" Yusuke asked.  
  
"Yep," Tara responded.  
  
"Oh, I get it know," Yusuke said happily, "Thanks."  
  
"No problem," was all Tara said.  
  
At that moment a crying noise was heard. Tara walked out of the kitchen and into the living room quickly. She picked up Touya who was wailing and tried to quiet him.  
  
"What's wrong with him?" Kuwabara asked.  
  
Kara sighed, "He's a sick child, that's what's wrong," Kara explained. "He has a slight fever so he feels hot and being an ice demon he is horribly uncomfortable."  
  
"Poor thing," Botan said remorsefully.  
  
"He'll be alright," Kara told them, "He always is."  
  
  
  
Poor Touya. Are you starting to wonder why Tara and Kara know way too much about the ice master? Well that's good if you are because you'll find out in the next chapter or two..providing that I get reviews.  
  
So please review.  
  
Be safe and warm. 


	15. Touya's Back

I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho.  
  
Thanks 'miyako14' and 'Blaze' for reviewing.  
  
Ya!! We find out how Tara and Kara know Touya in this chapter ^_^  
  
So read and find out (please review when you're done)  
  
Here we go...  
  
  
  
Chapter 14  
  
Touya's Back  
  
That same night Touya was feeling a bit better, given the fact that Tara had been taking care of him all day long. He now sat next to Jin watching the teens as they played a game of Old Maid.  
  
Kara watched from the kitchen doorways and smiled, "I'm going to miss him when he's older. He's so adorable right now."  
  
Tara chucked from at the kitchen table, she was reading a magazine on fashion, "You mean you don't think he's adorable when he's older?"  
  
Kara thought for a moment, "I walked right into that one." Tara nodded her head and smiled. "Well if I said that my husband might get jealous."  
  
Tara laughed at this statement; she knew that Kara loved her husband, and visa versa, and that she thought of Touya. "He's supposed to be all grown up," Tara said, "It can't be helped."  
  
"I know," Kara said, "I know." She walked over to the counter and pulled out a pair of scissors. "Shall we see if it's done?" When Tara nodded her head and got up she cut the zip tie off.  
  
When the cupboard door was opened the water seemed to be glowing like a star; illuminating the shelf it was on. Tara smiled and took the bottle out, "It's done." She looked over at Kara who was smiling as well.  
  
The two women walked into the living room and looked at the children before they laughed; they looked so interested in the card game. "Come here Touya," Tara said as she picked him up, "Time for your bath."  
  
Kara chuckled, "Do not be alarmed if you hear screaming." Tara stuck her tongue out at her friend, earning another chuckle from Kara.  
  
Tara walked down the hallway with Touya in her hands. She walked into her room and pulled out a pair of light blue pants and a dark blue short sleeve shirt before entering the bathroom.  
  
She closed the door behind her upon entering and put him down on the lid of the toilet. She then put the cloths on the laundry basket. When her hands were free she began to fill the tub with warm water, she then turned to Touya who was taking off his shirt. Tara laughed, he knew what to do by now. She helped him take off the remainder of his cloths and placed him in the tub. Tara chuckled to herself as she took the top of the container holding the Holy Water. She looked at the bottle then at Touya, who was making waves with his hands. She smiles at the child before sighing and poring some of the water on the child's head and the rest in the tub.  
  
Yusuke looked at his cards, concentrating on a strategy since they had started a game of poker. When a sudden startled scream was heard he jumped and his cards fell to the ground.  
  
"I told you not to be alarmed," Kara said with a laugh.  
  
"What in the seven hells was that?" Hiei asked in utter surprise, as the scream had startled him as well.  
  
Tara came walking into the living room a minute later biting her lip to try and prevent her from laughing. She walked over and sat on the armrest next to Jin.  
  
"What was 'at about?" Jin asked.  
  
This statement broke Tara's composer and she started laughing so hard that she fell off the armrest; still laughing when she hit the floor. Kara laughed at her friend and the teens looked dumbfounded.  
  
Before the teens could ask another question they were answered, "It's not funny Tara," an annoyed teen's voice said.  
  
Everyone looked to see where the voice had come from and found the adult version of Touya; he was wearing the cloths that Tara had pulled out of her room. The poor guy was red in the face from embarrassment and was clearly not happy about what had just happened.  
  
"Touya!" Jin cried. He ran over to his friend and pulled him into a big hug. "'ou're back, 'ou're back!"  
  
"Jin let me go!" Touya half cried in surprise, half in annoyance.  
  
Everyone in the room, except for Touya and Jin, laughed at this spectacle. Touya regained his composer after Jin had let him go and walked over to Tara, who was calm for the moment and was sitting on the armrest again.  
  
"Did you have to do that!?" He cried when he was in front of her.  
  
Tara laughed, she knew what he meant, "Would you have rather had Jin do it?"  
  
Touya's lightened face, as it had gone back to normal, turned crimson once more. Kara laughed, "You walked right into that one Touya babe."  
  
Touya sighed, "I'm going to sit down and shut up."  
  
"Sounds like a plan," Tara said teasingly, earning a glare from Touya.  
  
Jin jumped over the back of the couch and sat next to his comrade, who's face was still slightly red. "You're never so loud Touya. Do you know Tara?" Touya merely nodded his head.  
  
"'ow do you know 'er?" Jin than asked.  
  
"How couldn't I, is the question," Touya corrected.  
  
Jin looked puzzled at his friend. Kara huffed, "Don't forget about me junior."  
  
"At this point I wish I could," Touya said rudely, earning a smack on the back of his head from Tara.  
  
"Be nice short stuff," Tara warned.  
  
Touya growled at the pet name, earning another smack. "Would you stop that!" He cried in frustration.  
  
"If you stop being rude," Tara told him. "Just because you're back to normal doesn't mean that you can start being a jerk to us."  
  
"Sibling rivalry," Kara said teasingly.  
  
Jin looked confused, "Sibling rivalry?" After a moments thought he happily yelled, "Tara!" Making his ears twitch.  
  
"Hi," Tara said with a playful laugh and a small wave.  
  
"Why 'idn't you tell me?!" Jin cried, "What did you do to your 'air?"  
  
Tara laughed at the wind master. She had met him several times before coming to the Ningenkai but she had never been in her human form. "I didn't tell you out of protection for Touya. And for you second question, this is my human form."  
  
"Woe, woe, woe!" Yusuke cried. "You mean you two are related?!" he said pointing to Touya and Tara.  
  
"Yes," Touya said with a sigh.  
  
"He's my little brother," Tara told them. At that moment she dropped the illusion that was her human form. Now a girl that looked the same age as before but with dark blue hair, that came down to her waist, and blue eyes, sat before them.  
  
  
  
O_o Sibling rivalry is evil. It makes even the calmest of people seem mean (ex: Touya).  
  
I've got one more chapter for this story and then it's done T_T ... for now at least. Feel free to give me idea's either now or when the next chapter comes up.  
  
Please review.  
  
Thank you. 


	16. The Ice Maidens

Yu Yu Hakusho is not mine.  
  
This is.....this is......this is the last chapter T_T Please review at the end and tell me what you think I should do for an add on or a sequal (I'm not sure which I'll do as of yet).  
  
I'd like to make a shout out to my awesome reviewers 'miyako14', 'Pseudo- lux- serpens', 'Blaze' and 'sycogerl64' (even though it was for a different chapter, it's a new review).  
  
Here's the last chapter  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------  
  
Chapter 14  
  
The Ice Maidens  
  
Everyone in the room went silent as they saw Tara's true form; Jin and Touya were quiet just for the sake of being so. The only noise came from Luke and Daren as they came in from outside. As they walked into the living room they gazed at them for a moment before they started playing with their toys.  
  
"So," Kurama began, "You know Jin and Touya?"  
  
"Yes she does," Kara said, "And so do I." She also dropped her illusion and was now seen as a fair skinned young woman that looked about Tara's age with very light blue hair and eyes.  
  
"You're both apparitions?!" Yusuke cried.  
  
Tara laughed lightly, "Yes we are."  
  
"But if you're both apparitions why are you in the Ningenkai?" Kuwabara asked.  
  
"About that," Tara said with a nervous laugh.  
  
Touya sighed, "To make a long story short they got a bit over their heads with some of the Black Market's members, who later sent assassins after them."  
  
The group looked at the two females in surprise. Kara coughed. "We were just trying to take out one of the members of an organization for something that he did."  
  
"But it turned out to be a set up," Tara finished.  
  
"Eh?" Jin said in confusion, "I never heard about this."  
  
Touya shook his head, "Of course not. You haven't seen them since it happened. I ran into them a while after it had, but I promised to not speak of it."  
  
"But you two are strong. You could 'ave beaten 'em," Jin said.  
  
Tara sighed, "Yes we could and did beat them, but they just kept coming and beating them over and over got annoying very fast."  
  
"Are the two boys apparitions as well?" Kurama asked.  
  
Kara nodded her head, "Their illusion is taken from my spirit energy. I would rather not take it down now." "How did you know how to take care of the kid if you don't have children of your own?" Hiei asked, earning a glare from Touya for calling him 'kid.'  
  
Tara chuckled at this question, "Simple really. I practically razed him from a child once before." This statement confused the group, even Jin, for he had never heard about this before. Tara continued, "Our parents were killed when Touya was a child, a bit older than he was a while ago. I was what you would call a pre-teen, in human years of course. In demon years I was much older however.... I think I was twelve in human years, I don't really remember."  
  
"Sorry to hear about your parents," Kuwabara said remorsefully.  
  
Tara waved it off, "It happened a long time ago, it doesn't bother me anymore."  
  
"She also helps to raze my two," Kara said, "She's their god-mother I guess you can say."  
  
"I was about to say that," Tara said with a mock pout.  
  
"After I became the apprentice to the old Shinobi ice master, the two of them went wandering around the Makai," Touya told the group. "We ended up running into each other every couple of years and sometimes more than that."  
  
"'At's 'ow I met 'em," Jin piped up happily.  
  
"Yep," Tara said happily, "That's how we met this perky little wind demon." She put Jin in a friendly headlock.  
  
Jin laughed and got his head free from his friends grasp. Tara sat in- between her brother and Jin, placing and arm around Touya's shoulder. "It's good to have you back Touy."  
  
"It's good to be back," Touya said with a sigh. He was glad to see his sister again after several years, due to the fact that he could not come to the Ningenkai until about the time of the Makai reconstruction (The second dark tournament).  
  
"If I may ask Kara, where's your mate?" Kurama asked.  
  
Kara smiled, "He's in the Makai, as he should be."  
  
Tara huffed, "Please, that man comes here every now and again. If he doesn't you go see him." Kara said nothing, just continued to smile.  
  
Luke walked up to Touya and gave a big smile, "Hello big Touya."  
  
Touya looked at him curiously before chuckling, "I guess they knew about me."  
  
"Of course babe," Tara said with a teasing poke to his ribs, Touya shook his head and picked Luke up, "Well kiddo I guess I should thank you for being a friend in my child state." When Daren came over he added, "And you too Daren."  
  
"No problem uncle Touya," the two boys said in unison.  
  
Touya gave a small smile before putting Luke on his feet. As they ran off to play he said, "They've grown a lot over the years. Particularly Luke, last I saw him he couldn't even crawl."  
  
Kara nodded, "My babies are growing up." She looked over a Tara with a smirk, "And Tara's going to have kids soon."  
  
Tara looked at her friend, "Really, I didn't know I was pregnant much less lost my innocence Kara."  
  
With a laugh Kara said, "Who know how long that will last."  
  
Tara looked at her friend in shock, "Excuse me Mrs. I'm going to have kids now, I don't want to hear it."  
  
Everyone laughed at this comment. When thing had calmed down Hiei asked, "Has everyone forgotten the demon who had caused Touya's dilemma?"  
  
"No way Hiei, has the sun gotten to your brain?" Yusuke said jokingly, earning a glare from the fire demon.  
  
"Tara an' Kara 'an 'elp us search for 'em," Jin said with a smile.  
  
Kara razed a brow, "Have you forgotten that the black market participants want us dead. Plus I two kids to look after Jin."  
  
Jin's ears drooped as those facts came back to him. Tara smiled wearily, "Well I'd love to go back to the Makai guys. The only problem is that the assassins would be after me again and if Kara came they'd be after her too."  
  
Yusuke laughed, "We have no problem with fighting off assassins and the demon lord guy. We now know what to expect of him now."  
  
Tara looked to her friend, "Sounds like a plan to me. The black market doesn't know of your kid at this age so they'd be safe with your mate."  
  
"He does have a name you know," Kara said with a laugh. "I suppose you're right. It would be nice to travel the Makai and fight demons again.  
  
With the plan in place the group decided to wait a week before leaving so that the children got used to the idea of going back to a home they scarcely remembered. It also gave the group time to send word to Kara's mate to inform him of the plan; Botan brought a letter that Kara had written to him.  
  
A new adventure was forming and the trail now fell at their feet.  
  
How successful they would be is a secret that only time knows.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
OK, so Kara and Tara are going to the Makai. The question of the day is: What do YOU think I should do next?  
  
We have a few choices:  
  
1) Have the gang go after the demon lord  
  
2) Have the gang go after the Black Market members that are after the girls  
  
3) Do ONE of the above with the assassins striking  
  
4) Do all three (O_o that'll take a long time and one of them might become a sequel. I don't know)  
  
5) Have a completely different adventure because something comes up or changes (please tell me what this new adventure will be if you choose this option)  
  
Well these are a FEW choices. If you think of something else feel free to tell me.  
  
TELL ME HOW YOU THINK I SHOULD START THIS NEW ADVENTURE (another words lets say you pick option 2, tell me how you think I should go about starting it and maybe you or someone else can tell me what they would like to happen in that plot line (ex: the gang loses a few times, relationships that could occur, ect). You don't have to tell me all that however you can just tell me the number or copy and paste the option you like, that's always good. But telling me how to go about it might get it out faster).  
  
I cannot use everyone's ideas but I can use some of them or mix a few ideas into one story. None the less the more idea's you, my cool readers and reviewers, give me the faster I can get the story up and some of you will find your great ideas and tips within it.  
  
Thank you very much.  
  
PS. I can't read minds as of yet so please review and tell me. Thanks again. 


End file.
